Thirsty
by littlebrxt
Summary: [NCT FIC] Johnny x Jaehyun (JohnJae) as main. Side Taeyong x Yuta (TaeYu), Mark x Jaemin (MarkMin) and others. Johnny yang sudah bosan dengan wanita tertarik pada Jaehyun, pemuda tampan yang tengah menjalin cinta dengan seorang wanita cantik. Mampukan Johnny membuat Jaehyun berpaling padanya? CHAPTER 6 IS UP! RATING UP FROM T TO M!
1. LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT

Thristy

A NCT fanfiction by littlebrxt

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT**

Johnny mengaduk _iced coffee_ pesanannya dengan malas. Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tersebut hanya menatap teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan para mahasiswi cantik dan populer di universitas mereka.

"Dengar-dengar, Soojung _Noona_ baru saja putus dengan Jongin Hyung. Ini adalah kesempatanku mendekatinya!"

Taeil dan Ten tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar perkataan Mark, anggota _gang_ mereka yang paling muda.

"Jangan bermimpi, _maknae_! Soojung itu gadis paling populer di kampus ini. Mana sudi dia berkencan dengan bocah tengil sepertimu? Lagi pula, umur kalian berdua berbeda jauh."

"Taeil benar, Mark. Carilah gadis yang seumuran denganmu. Berkencan dengan wanita yang lebih tua sungguh melelahkan, mereka memiliki ekspektasi kelewat tinggi. Kau ingat betapa _stress_ -nya aku saat berpacaran dengan Seunghwan _Noona_?"

Mark hanya mengangguk, ia ingat saat Ten menjalin hubungan dengan Son Seunghwan, senior mereka, pemuda Thailand itu sering sekali dianggap remeh oleh gadis cantik kelahiran Kanada tersebut.

" _Hey_ , John, tumben kau diam saja. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat saat membahas wanita cantik." Ujar Taeil.

Johnny tersentak dari lamunannya dan berhenti mengaduk _iced coffee_ nya. " _Well_ , saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita."

" _Really_ , _hyung_? _I thought you love girls more than anything in this entire universe_! Bagaimana dengan Seulgi _Noona_? Bukankah kau sedang mendekatinya?"

Pemuda kelahiran Chicago tersebut menghela nafas panjang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mark.

" _She's playing hard to get_ , _I'm tired_. Aku jadi tidak ingin melanjutkan usahaku untuk mendapatkannya. _I think I want to be single for a little more_."

"Wanita itu sungguh merepotkan. Oh, Taeyong dan Yuta akhirnya datang. _Hi_ , _guys_!"

Kedua sosok itu berjalan menuju sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Maaf kami telat. Jalanan sangat macet. _Babe_ , duduklah."

Yuta duduk di samping Ten dan menyapa seluruh anggota gang sementara Taeyong pergi memesan minum untuk mereka berdua.

Berbincang di kafe adalah rutinitas mereka sehabis kelas. Sofa outdoor paling pojok adalah tempat enam pemuda tampan tersebut biasa duduk. Mereka adalah pelanggan populer di _SM Coffee House_. Para _staff_ kafe dan pelanggan baik wanita dan pria selalu menatap mereka dengan kagum. Keenam anggota _gang_ tersebut juga memiliki kelebihan masing-masing di mata penggemar mereka.

Dimulai dari Johnny. Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun tersebut lahir dan tumbuh besar di Chicago. Ia lebih suka dipanggil Johnny, meskipun nama aslinya adalah Seo Youngho. Memiliki tubuh paling tinggi dan wajah tampan nan manly. Semua orang tahu bahwa Johnny adalah seorang _player_ , namun hal itu tidak membuat jumlah penggemarnya berkurang.

Pemuda berwajah manis yang duduk di sebelah Johnny adalah Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul alias Ten. Ten yang berasal dari Thailand sudah pindah dan menetap di Seoul sejak usianya baru dua belas tahun. Di balik wajah manisnya, Ten adalah sosok yang mirip dengan Johnny, yaitu seorang pencinta wanita. Tak heran, meskipun umurnya baru dua puluh satu tahun, Ten sudah mengencani lebih dari sepuluh wanita.

Selanjutnya ada Moon Taeil, anggota tertua dengan usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Taeil juga menyukai wanita, sayangnya, dia tidak terlalu beruntung seperti Johnny dan Ten yang dapat menggaet wanita dengan mudah. Sikap ceroboh dan pemalu Taeil membuatnya susah untuk menarik perhatian para wanita yang disukainya.

Lee Minhyung yang lebih akrab dengan panggilan Mark merupakan anggota termuda yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia adalah adik sepupu dari Johnny yang tergila-gila dengan wanita yang usianya lebih tua darinya. Sialnya, para wanita yang didekatinya selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik.

Lalu, ada pemuda tampan dengan tubuh kurus namun atletis. Ialah Lee Taeyong, pemuda paling tampan di sofa tersebut. Sayangnya, Taeyong tidak menyukai wanita. Fakta bahwa Taeyong adalah seorang _gay_ memang membuat para penggemarnya sedikit kecewa, tetapi, ia tidak peduli akan hal itu karena ada kekasih cantiknya yang selalu ada di sisinya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Yang terakhir adalah pemuda asal Jepang bernama Nakamoto Yuta. Yuta baru bergabung ke dalam lingkaran teman Taeyong setahun yang lalu, sejak mereka mulai berpacaran. Taeyong sangat protektif terhadap kekasihnya ini karena wajah cantik dan sikap lembutnya.

"Aku iri pada hubungan kalian."

Johnny berkata sebelum mengisap rokoknya. Ia menatap Yuta yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau iri? Hubungan kami banyak sekali yang menentang karena kami sama-sama lelaki." Tanya Yuta.

"Justru karena itu. Hubungan kalian tampak harmonis karena kalian sama-sama lelaki, lebih mudah untuk saling mengerti. _Girls are hard to please_."

Taeyong tertawa pelan sembari mematikan putung rokoknya ke dalam asbak. "Jangan bilang kau bosan dengan wanita. Apa sekarang kau ingin berkencan dengan lelaki?"

Johnny hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum penuh arti. " _Maybe_ , _yeah_."

"HAH?"

Taeil, Ten dan Mark menatap Johnny tidak percaya. Sepertinya Johnny sudah gila.

"Aku serius. Sepertinya berkencan dengan lelaki tidak buruk."

* * *

Johnny tengah berjalan menuju kelas Sosiologi bersama Yuta, kebetulan mereka mengambil kelas yang sama.

"Hei, Nakamoto!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis cantik.

"Jaehyun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Panggil aku _hyung_! Aku ini lebih tua dua tahun darimu."

Johnny menatap Jaehyun, mengamati fitur wajah pemuda tersebut. Kulit putih bersih, bibir _pink_ yang tampak sangat _kissable_ dan _dimples_ yang tampak sangat manis.

"Hahaha! Maafkan aku, Yuta _Hyung_. Kau manis dan tampak lebih muda dariku."

Jaehyun mengacak rambut Yuta, membuat pemuda mungil itu merajuk.

"Jae, aku lapar, bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu sekarang?"

Gadis yang tengah menggandeng Jaehyun tampak sebal. Ia melayangkan pandangan sinis pada Johnny dan Yuta.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kita pergi makan sekarang, _okay_? Yuta _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu, Sooyoung sudah kelaparan."

Jaehyun berpamit dan tersenyum kecil pada Johnny sebelum berjalan pergi. Johnny sedikit kesal pada Sooyoung karena membawa pergi Jaehyun.

"Siapa itu?"

"Itu Jung Jaehyun, tetanggaku. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan pintar. Sayang sekali, kekasihnya sungguh menyebalkan. Sooyoung itu selalu memperlakukan Jaehyun seperti budak."

Johnny mendesis kesal. " _Yeah_ , _she is such a bitch_."

" _I know right_? Jaehyun bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Aku sangat khawatir padanya karena ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Sooyoung sering sekali menyakitinya, aku tidak tega melihatnya."

Johnny melirik Yuta yang terus mengomel tentang kekasih Jaehyun yang menyebalkan. Benar juga yang dikatakan Yuta, Jaehyun terlalu baik untuk Sooyoung. Ia merasa kesal pada gadis tersebut karena memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada Jaehyun.

"Yuta, apakah Jaehyun juga menyukai lelaki?"

Yuta menatap Johnny _horror_. "Jangan bilang Jaehyun adalah target barumu..."

"Anak pintar. Jaehyun sangat manis, aku tertarik."

"Jangan bodoh! Setauku, Jaehyun tidak pernah berkencan dengan lelaki meskipun ia sangat mengagumi aktor Lee Min Ho. Sikapnya juga _manly_ , aku tidak yakin bahwa ia akan tertarik pada sesama lelaki _manly_ jika ia benar-benar tertarik dengan sesama jenis. Aku juga tidak rela Jaehyun berkencan denganmu. Kau itu _playboy_ kelas kakap!"

" _Oh_ , _come on_! Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Meskipun aku ini suka melakukan _one night stand_ , aku tidak pernah berselingkuh saat menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya berganti pasangan tidur saat aku _single_!"

Yuta mendengus dan melangkah menjauhi Johnny, mengabaikan pemuda tinggi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Please_? Aku ingin mengenal Jaehyun. Bisakah kau mengajaknya pergi ke _club_ bersama kita malam ini?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan pasang wajah sok imut yang menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Johnny merangkul bahu kecil Yuta dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _Thank you_ , _bro_! Akan kumasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Taeyong malam ini agar kalian berdua bisa bercinta hingga puas."

Yuta memukul kepala Johnny dengan buku tebal yang tengah ia pegang, meskipun ia tidak merasa ide Johnny sepenuhnya buruk.

TBC

* * *

Hai, fic ini dibuat karena saya gemes ga nemu banyak fic johnjae di sini. memang johnjae bukan ship yang populer sih tp i ship them so hard!

fic ini bakal d lanjut kalo ada 5 reviews minimum. kalian juga bisa kasih dikit masukan tentang apa yang kalian mau lihat di fic ini hehe.


	2. THERE IS HOPE

**CHAPTER 2 - THERE IS HOPE**

"Anak itu memang sudah gila."

Taeyong terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Johnny sedang mencoba mendekati Jaehyun. Yuta yang tengah menata rambutnya di depan meja rias kamar mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu Johnny memang sedikit bodoh, tapi tidak kusangka dia bisa sebodoh ini." Timpal Yuta.

"Dia menjadi semakin gila sejak menginjak masa puber. Apa yang ia lihat dari Jaehyun, bocah itu sangat _manly_ , tidak ada sisi manisnya sama sekali. Apa Johnny tertarik untuk menjadi seorang _bottom_?"

" _Ew_ , _babe_! Kau membuatku membayangkan hal yang sangat menjijikkan!"

Taeyong bergidik ngeri setelah ikut membayangkan sahabatnya menjadi seorang _bottom_. Benar kata Yuta, sungguh menjijikkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita panggil Jaehyun."

* * *

Johnny dan Jaehyun duduk bersebelahan di sofa _VIP Room_ yang mereka pesan. Semua pesanan dibayar oleh Johnny agar ia bisa membuat Jaehyun kagum. Demi memikat Jaehyun, ia rela menghabiskan hampir tujuh ratus ribu won.

Suasana di _VIP Room_ tempat mereka berkumpul sudah sangat kacau. Taeyong dan Yuta tampak sedang bercumbu di pojok sofa. Di sebelah mereka, ada Taeil yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang baru ia temui. Dasar Taeil, jika sudah mabuk, sikap pemalunya hilang. Ten dan Mark pun sudah mabuk dan sibuk menari bersama beberapa wanita yang mereka tarik ke dalam _VIP Room_.

"Maafkan teman-temanku, mereka sangat memalukan."

Johnny berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras di dekat telinga Jaehyun. Suara musik yang kencang membuatnya susah untuk berbicara dengan Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Mereka masih muda, tentu saja liar."

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun tersebut tersenyum. Sebuat ide muncul di otaknya.

 _'Ini kesempatanku untuk membuat Jaehyun mabuk. Saat dia sudah mabuk, aku akan mencari tahu jika ia menyukai lelaki. If he does, maybe I can make out with him for a bit.'_

Johnny meraih dua _shots pure vodka_ dari meja dan menyerahkan satu _shot_ pada Jaehyun.

" _Drink with me_?"

" _Hm_? _Sure_."

 _Shot_ demi _shot_ pun mereka tenggak. Kepala Johnny mulai terasa ringan setelah _shot_ yang ke lima. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang masih terlihat seratus persen sadar. Sial, Jaehyun memeliki toleran alkohol yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin beberapa _shot_ lagi dia akan tumbang.

' _Okay, Johnny, two more shots and he might get tipsy. Come on, I won't be that drunk with two more, right_?' Batinnya.

Dua _shots_ kemudian, Johnny mulai meracau tidak jelas, membuat Jaehyun yang masih sadar sedikit kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ , kau mabuk. Jangan minum lagi!"

Johnny memasang wajah memelas ketika Jaehyun merampas gelas alkohol yang tengah ia pegang. Diletakkannya gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Jaehyun, _you're so pretty_!"

Johnny menangkup kedua pipi Jaehyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku ini pria, _hyung_. Cantik dari segi mana?" Jaehyun tertawa geli.

"Kau pria cantik, lebih cantik daripada semua wanita yang pernah ku kencani. Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Really? Cium saja kalau kau mau, aku tidak menyangka kau suka lelaki, _hyung_."

"Eh? Bukankah kau memiliki kekasih? Apa boleh aku menciummu?"

"Sooyoung? _It doesn't matter as long as she won't find out_."

Johnny melumat bibir Jaehyun seketika. Jaehyun dengan penuh nafsu membalas ciuman Johnny. Ciuman liar tersebut bertambah panas saat Johnny mulai meraba tubuh Jaehyun dari dalam kemeja biru tua yang ia kenakan.

Mereka beruntung karena Taeyong dan Yuta sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ten dan Taeil juga telah keluar dari _club_ bersama para wanita yang mereka temui.

Jaehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, hampir saja ia kehabisan nafas karena terlalu larut dalam cumbuan seorang Johnny Seo.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kita lanjutkan ini di apartemenku?"

Tanpa banyak omong, Johnny segera berdiri dan menarik Jaehyun keluar dari _club_ malam tersebut. Mark yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk mengabadikan ciuman panas Jaehyun dan kakak sepupunya dalam sebuah _video_ mendadak panik saat mereka berdua tiba-tiba berlari keluar.

" _HYUNG_! JOHNNY _HYUNG_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KUNCI RUMAH KITA ADA DI SAKU CELANAMU!"

* * *

Jaehyun terbangun karena suara _alarm_ yang keras. Ia sengaja menyetel _alarm_ untuk pukul sepuluh pagi karena ia harus mengantar Sooyoung yang akan pergi ke Australia untuk program _student exchange_ selama enam bulan. Ia sengaja tidak meminta ijin pada kekasihnya tersebut jika ia akan pergi ke _club_ malam sebelumnya. Ia tahu Sooyoung tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Karena itu, Jaehyun tidak boleh terlambat bangun karena ia takut Sooyoung tahu bahwa ia pergi keluar semalaman.

"Johnny _Hyung_ , bangun."

Dengan sedikit goncangan, Johnny langsung duduk terbangun.

"Oh Tuhan, apa ini? Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? _Oh my God_ , Jaehyun! Jangan bilang aku memperkosamu semalam!"

Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Johnny. "Tenang, _hyung_. Kau ada di apartemenku karena kau mabuk semalam dan pingsan di mobil. Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita masih berpakaian lengkap."

Johnny menatap tubuhnya dan Jaehyun sebelum bernafas lega. " _Thanks_ , _God_!"

Jaehyun tahu bahwa Johnny tidak ingat jika mereka berciuman tadi malam. Ia memutuskan untuk diam agar suasana tidak berubah canggung. Jaehyun akui, Johnny _is a good kisser_. Jaehyun pernah berciuman dengan beberapa lelaki sebelumnya, tetapi ciuman dengan Johnny terasa paling nikmat, bahkan lebih nikmat dari bibir manis Sooyoung.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengantar Sooyoung ke bandara. Di kulkas ada susu, minumlah supaya _hangover_ mu reda, _hyung_. Aku mandi dulu."

"Bandara? Memangnya Sooyoung mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke Sydney selama enam bulan untuk _student exchange_."

Kepala Johnny yang tadinya berdenyut hebat akibat efek alkohol sembuh seketika. _The bitch is gone, baby_!

* * *

" _Look, the gay predator has arrived_."

Mark menatap Johnny dengan kesal ketika pemuda tampan tersebut memasuki apartemen milik Taeyong dan Yuta dan menghampiri kelima sahabat baiknya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Johnny yang baru saja dari apartemen sebelah, yaitu apartemen Jaehyun menatap sepupunya yang tampak marajuk dan lima pemuda lainnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Apa kata Mark tadi? _Gay predator_?

"Bagaimana? Apa Jaehyun hebat di ranjang?"

"Wow, baju yang kau kenakan pasti pinjaman dari Jaehyun. Kemana bajumu? Terkena cairan sperma? Hahaha!"

" _Chill_ , _guys_. Kami tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam. Jaehyun meminjamiku _t-shirt_ ini karena kemejaku terkena tumpahan minuman."

Kelima pemuda itu menghela nafas kecewa.

" _Hyung_ , jadi kau meninggalkanku di _club_ semalam tanpa hasil?"

"Benar, John, Mark harus menginap di sini karena kau pergi meninggalkannya bersama Jaehyun. Ia tidak membawa kunci rumahnya." Tambah Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, Yuta _Hyung_ sungguh berisik. Aku dapat mendengar desahannya dari sofa tempatku tidur. _They fucked until seven am_!"

Yuta berteriak dan menyumpal mulut Mark dengan tangannya. Wajah manisnya sudah semerah tomat. Sementara Taeyong hanya terbatuk-batuk canggung.

"Oh, _wow_! Obat perangsangnya manjur. Andai saja aku bisa menyentuh Jaehyun. Semalam tidak terjadi apapun."

" _What the fuck_? _He doesn't remember, guys_!" Ujar Ten.

" _Remember what_?"

"Kau berciuman dengan sangat panas di _VIP Room_ bersama Jaehyun." Taeil tersenyum geli.

" _OH, FUCK NO, THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN_!"

" _That happened, hyung_." Mark memutar sebuat _video_ dan meletakkan _iphone_ nya di hadapan Johnny. Di video itu jelas terlihat dirinya yang sibuk mencium Jaehyun sembari mengerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya.

" _FUCK ME_!"

* * *

 _'Apa dia ingat kejadian semalam? Sepertinya tidak, sikapnya padaku terlihat biasa saja. Dia juga tampak menikmati ciuman itu di video yang diambil Mark. Berarti Jaehyun menyukai lelaki juga. Tidak, belum tentu, bisa saja Jaehyun mabuk sehingga tidak bisa membedakan pria atau wanita. Semoga saja lima anak bodoh ini tidak memberi tahu Jaehyun.'_ batin Johnny.

Johnny tengah menatap Jaehyun yang tengah asyik bermain _playstation_ bersama Taeyong dan Taeil. Pemuda berkumit putih itu sesekali meneguk birnya sembari menatap layar televisi. Ia tampak cantik, Johnny tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jaehyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapnya seperti harimau kelaparan?"

Yuta yang sedang duduk di sebelah Johnny berbisik, membuat Ten yang sedang membaca majalah dewasa di dekat mereka tertawa kecil.

"Sssh! Kau yang mengajaknya bermain ke sini! Aku belum siap menemuinya karena kejadian semalam." Bisik Johnny.

Ten mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Johnny.

" _He didn't hate the kiss, I could see it_."

"Ten benar, John, kalau Jaehyun tidak menyukai lelaki, ia pasti sudah menghajarmu tadi malam."

Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi aku tetap khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia membenciku? Aku yakin dia akan marah jika ia ingat apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

Ten memasang senyum nakalnya. "Aku punya ide."

Pemuda Thailand itu bergegas ke lemari es milik Taeyong dan Yuta. Ia mengeluarkan selusin bir dan satu botol besar _Absolute Vodka_.

"Minum lagi?" Ujar Johnny.

" _Thank me later, bitch_."

* * *

"Oh, tidak!"

Jaehyun mengerang frustasi ketika karakternya di game _Tekken 7_ tumbang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Taeyong yang lagi-lagi menang hanya tertawa sembari menyodorkan satu gelas berisi bir yang telah dicampur dengan satu _shot vodka_ pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sedikit menyesal sudah menerima tantangan Ten untuk minum saat jagoan _Tekken 7_ miliknya atau Taeyong kalah. Sialnya, kemampuan Taeyong tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Jaehyun meneggak isi gelas tersebut dengan setengah hati. Ia tahu bahwa tak lama lagi dirinya akan mabuk karena kepalanya sudah terasa sangat ringan.

" _Hey_ , sudah, jangan paksa Jaehyun minum lagi."

Johnny menyambar gelas yang dipegang Jaehyun dan menghabiskan sisa minumannya. Memang sih, Jaehyun terlihat menggairahkan saat mabuk. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan sikapnya menjadi sedikit manja. Jika diteruskan, Johnny takut lepas kendali.

" _Hyuuung_! Kau penyelamatku."

Jaehyun tersenyum senang ketika Johnny mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ah, mengapa seorang lelaki bisa membuatnya gila?

"Hei, Jaehyun. Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Sooyoung? Kalian sangat serasi."

Ten mulai melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jaehyun. Sekarang Johnny tahu, Ten sengaja membuat Jaehyun mabuk agar dapat mendapat informasi dengan mudah. Johnny merasa bodoh seketika karena ia mabuk sendiri saat berusaha memabukkan Jaehyun tadi malam.

"Belum lama, sekitar empat bulan, mungkin?"

"Kau beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan salah satu gadis populer di kampus. Aku iri."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak juga, Taeil _Hyung_. Berkencan dengan wanita sosialita seperti Sooyoung tidaklah mudah. Kau harus bisa mengimbangi gaya hidupnya. Dia juga suka berbuat seenaknya. _She can be a total bitch sometimes_."

"Memang, dia terlihat sangat manja dan pemarah. Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tahan berpacaran dengannya? Apa seks yang diberikannya begitu hebat?"

Oh, _damn_. Yuta yang biasa selalu bersikap manis ternyata bisa melontarkan pertanyaan selancang itu.

"Seks dengan Sooyoung memang menyenangkan. Tetapi, aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, bukan hanya karena seks."

Johnny tidak suka ini. Ia membenci fakta bahwa Jaehyun dan Sooyoung sudah melakukan hubungan seks. Terlebih lagi, Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sooyoung. Dunia sungguh tidak adil! Mengapa Johnny tidak bisa memiliki Jaehyun untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Kalau dengan lelaki, apakah kau pernah mencobanya?"

Ten memukul kepala Mark pelan. Terkadang Mark memang harus berpikir sebelum berbicara.

"Eh, maaf, tidak usah dijawab jika tidak nyaman."

Ketika Johnny dan empat sahabatnya berusaha mengalihkan topik, Jaehyun membuka suara.

"Aku penasaran dan ingin mencoba melakukan seks dengan pria."

Keenam pasang mata itu menatap Jaehyun.

"Aku _bisexua_ l. Mungkin memang aku lebih tertarik pada wanita, tetapi lelaki juga bisa membuatku jatuh hati."

Johnny merasa sedikit lega. "Apa kau pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki?"

"Belum pernah. Aku hanya pernah dekat dengan Doyoung _Hyung_ dan Sicheng, namun kandas sebelum aku menyatakan perasaan."

Tunggu, Kim Doyoung? Dia kan pemuda berwajah semanis kelinci yang baru saja dilamar oleh kekasih tampannya di depan gerbang kampus. Dong Sicheng? Bocah asal Cina yang datang ke Seoul untuk belajar di universitas mereka. Mereka berdua adalah pemuda _gay_ terimut di kampus, dan _they are bottoms_. Johnny ingin menjerit. Tidak rela ia menjadi seorang _bottom_ untuk Jaehyun.

"K-kau hanya menyukai lelaki _bottom_ yang manis?" Cicit Johnny.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini seorang lelaki _manly_. _Yeah_ , mungkin kalau ada lelaki yang sangat _macho_ dan tampan seperti Lee Min Ho, _I will let him have my virgin ass_."

Yuta tertawa karena jawaban Jaehyun. Selama ini, Jaehyun yang dikenalnha adalah sosok pemuda tampan yang tertutup. Rupanya alkohol membuatnya kehilangan sikap _manly_ nya.

"Johnny itu _macho_! Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati _make out session_ kalian di _club_ semalam." Canda Taeyong.

" _That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life_."

Johnny menarik Jaehyun mendekat, kedua bibir mereka hampir kembali bersentuhan jika Jaehyun tidak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

* * *

Johnny semakin gencar mendekati Jaehyun, ia tahu Jaehyun tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan saat sedang mabuk malam itu. Itu bukanlah masalah, Johnny memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Jaehyun agar proses pendekatannya lebih lancar. Menurut Johnny, mendekati seorang lelaki jauh lebih susah daripada mendekati wanita karena lelaki adalah sosok yang pada umumnya kurang peka. Meskipun hubungan keduanya sudah semakin dekat, Johnny yakin seratus persen bahwa Jaehyun tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang _friend with benefits_.

Memang, mereka selalu melakukan _heavy make out_ saat sedang berada di _club_ atau kapanpun mereka sedang mabuk. Tetapi, mereka menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan bersikap biasa saja keesokan paginya. Johnny juga memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hubungan seks karena ia menjaga kehormatan Jaehyun.

Tanpa sadar, Jaehyun sering melakukan hal-hal kecil yang melukai hati Johnny karena ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda tampan itu memiliki perasaan untuknya. Tak jarang Jaehyun berbicara dengan Sooyoung melalui _video call_ saat ia sedang bersama Johnny, mengucapkan kata-kata romantis pada wanita cantik itu. Johnny hanya bisa bersabar menghadapinya. Seperti saat ini, _smartphone_ Jaehyun bergetar ketika mereka berdua sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan.

"Sebentar, _hyung_."

Jaehyun bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menerima telepon tersebut. Apakah itu Sooyoung? Johnny tidak sempat melirik _caller ID_ dari smartphone Jaehyun. Semoga saja itu bukan Sooyoung. Sambil menunggu Jaehyun, Johnny memutuskan untuk melanjutkan esainya.

Pemuda Chicago itu mulai khawatir saat Jaehyun belum juga kembali setelah hampir satu jam. Mungkin Johnny perlu mencarinya. Namun, sosok yang dicarinya kembali saat ia hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, _hyung_. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Jaehyun tersenyum manis pada Johnny, tetapi senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa Jaehyun terlihat sedih di balik senyumannya. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya ia selalu tersenyum senang sehabis menelepon Sooyoung, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti ini. Apa yang tadi menelepon bukan Sooyoung?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku terlihat kenapa-kenapa, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum sedih sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Johnny hanya diam, tidak ingin bertanya lebih. Biarlah Jaehyun bercerita saat ia merasa nyaman. Kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dalam diam.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil kan? Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Johnny membuka pintu depan mobilnya yang diparkirkan di dekat gerbang kampus, mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk masuk. Jaehyun hanya menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Johnny, ia tidak mampu menolak karena pikirannya sedang kacau.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Jaehyun pun mereka lalui dalam diam. Johnny tidak berani membuka topik karena Jaehyun tampak sangat sedih, ia hanya melirik Jaehyun sesekali. Mereka pun sampai di depan gedung apartemen Jaehyun setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Sudah sampai. Istirahatlah, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Johnny _Hyung_."

Johnny hanya tersenyum dan Jaehyun menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

" _Hyung_...?"

" _Yeah_?"

"Bisakah kau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

jumlah comment di chapter satu melebihi target, hore! lanjut deh fic ini. makasih banget ya buat kalian semua yang udah sempetin comment;

 **Min Milly, ROXX, lunch27, Yutrash, MarkChan Noona, lilyjeno, daunlontar, Hana, chooo, troalle, Yuta Noona, 100BrightStars, ekakasas, kiyoo and Emerald Sunday!**

nah, sekarang gw mau jawabin pertanyaan dan request yang ada di comment.

 **1 : Aku harap kamu nggak mendeskripsikan Jae terlalu girly disini.**

Jaehyun is a power bottom in my eyes, I won't make him really girly. Memang, Jaehyun biasa sebagai top, mungkin aneh buat banyak orang yang baca fic ini karena dia jadi bottom. Tapi aku sendiri nggak melihat Jaehyun sebagai sosok yang kelewat girly, memang, buat aku itu memungkinkan buat Jaehyun jadi seorang bottom, but he is not a fragile bottom. jadi tenang aja, he will not be that girly!

 **2 : Pengennya sih jaehyunnya jadi uke dewasa, ga terlalu manja tapi ada saat tertentu dia manja.**

Sama kaya yang di mention di nomer 1, jaehyun bakal jadi uke yang setrong! hahaha. pasti ada momen dia manja, tapi ga kelewat melambai kok.

 **3 : Tolong buat jaehyun jadi anak yang manja pada johnny kalo bisa.**

Nanti ada saatnya dia manja, so keep reading!

 **4\. Jangan buat johnny jatuh bangun untuk dapetin jeffreynya.**

we will see. gw suka banget nyiksa main cast di fic gw hahaha!

 **5\. Jangan lupa naenanya ya.**

gw kagak bisa bikin adegan seks. mungkin di chapter-chapter depan bakalan ada, belajar dulu deh gw hahaha


	3. MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?

**CHAPTER 3 - MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

"Aku dan Sooyoung sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi."

"Eh?"

Johnny menoleh, menatap Jaehyun yang baru saja bergumam pelan.

" _We are over. She said I'm boring._ "

Johnny tahu bahwa ia tidak sepatutnya merasa senang atas kesedihan Jaehyun. Sudah lama ia menanti-nantikan hubungan Jaehyun dan Sooyoung untuk segera berakhir agar ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you alright?_ "

" _I'm not, I've never been this broken over a breakup._ Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sooyoung."

Jaehyun menghela nafas frustasi. Ia berbeda dengan Yuta yang selalu menangis saat bertengkar dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun bukanlah pemuda yang lembek, tetapi wajah sedihnya membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Johnny.

" _Hey, you'll find a better one. Don't be sad_. _Shit!_ Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang yang sedang sedih."

Jaehyun tersenyum saat Johnny merangkul bahunya. Rasa sedihnya sedikit berkurang.

* * *

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Johnny memberikan kecupan-kecupan liar di leher jenjangnya. Sweater merah marun yang tadinya ia kenakan sudah lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

" _H-hyung_!"

Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut memekik ketika Johnny yang ada diatas tubuhnya mengulum salah satu putingnya dengan ganas. Bercumbu dengan Johnny ketika tidak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk ternyata terasa jauh lebih nikmat.

"Ahh..."

Jaehyun mendesah pelan saat Johnny mengulum putingnya dengan lebih kasar sementara jemari-jemari panjangnya bermain dengan puting Jaehyun yang satu lagi, mencubitnya dengan lembut.

Johnny semakin gencar menghajar puting Jaehyun saat pemuda dibawahnya melengkungkan punggungnya karena rasa nikmat. Jaehyun memang tidak banyak mendesah seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, tetapi wajah Jaehyun yang sedang menahan rasa nikmat membuat ' _adik_ ' Johnny yang dibawah sana mengeras.

Tidak berbeda dengan Johnny, Jaehyun juga dapat merasakan penisnya menegang di balik _skinny jean_ s yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu melenguh nikmat ketika Johnny meremas lembut gundukan di selagkangannya .

" _Need help?_ "

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, membuat Johnny melepas _skinny jeans_ dan _boxers_ yang dikenakannya dengan paksa sebelum melemparnya ke lantai. Detak jantung Johnny serasa terhenti sejenak karena tubuh polos Jaehyun yang indah. Johnny memang sudah sering melihat Jaehyun dalam keadaan _topless_ , tetapi ini pertama kalinya pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu terbaring dibawahnya tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jaehyun ramping namun berotot karena ia rajin berolahraga. Tetapi, tubuh Johnny masih lebih kekar darinya. Kulit Jaehyun yang putih pucat dan mulus membuat Johnny panas dingin, ditambah lagi kedua kaki jenjangnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kemaluan Jaehyun yang bersih bebas bulu dan berukuran sedang. _This boy is a work of art_.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?l

Omelan Jaehyun membawa Johnny kembali sadar. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan teragsang. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Johnny. Pemuda Chicago itu membuatnya Jaehyun yang selalu dominan merasa kecil dan lemah. Harus ia akui Johnny lebih dominan darinya.

" _You are so sexy, Jaehyun._ "

Johnny sedikit melebarkan paha mulus Jaehyun. Wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah karena lubang analnya terekspos.

" _Fuck!_ "

Jaehyun mengumpat ketika Johnny menghisap ujung penisnya dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Johnny dengan spontan, membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit meringis. Johnny mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dan memijat sisa batang kemaluan Jaehyun yang tidak cukup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gerakan Johnny sedikit kaku karena ia baru pertama kali memberikan _blow job_ , ia biasanya melakukan _oral sex_ hanya pada wanita. Anehnya, mengulum penis sesama lelaki tidak membuatnya merasa jijik. Mungkin karena Jaehyun adalah orang yang ia sukai.

Jaehyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Ia tahu bahwa Johnny belum terbiasa melakukan _blow job_ , tetapi ia tidak buruk untuk pemula. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengerang kenikmatan saat Johnny menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan lebih cepat.

" _H-hyung! Stop, I'm close_."

Johnny melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Jaehyun yang berkedut. Ia belum siap merasakan sperma, lebih baik ia berhenti sebelum muntah di tubuh Jaehyun. _That will be awkward._ Karena tidak ingin membuat Jaehyun kecewa, Johnny mulai mengocok penis Jaehyun yang masih tegang. Secara bertahap, ia menambah kecepatan tangannya, membuat Jaehyun mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya. Johnny cukup percaya diri dengan _skill hand job_ nya, ia cukup berpengalaman karena sering memuaskan dirinya sendiri ketika tidak bisa berhubungan seks.

" _I'm coming! S-shit._ "

Jaehyun memuntahkan cairan kentalnya di tangan Johnny. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia kembali turun dari klimaksnya. Kedua matanya menatap Johnny nanar, Jaehyun merasa lelah dan puas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ada _lube_ dan kondom di laci, aku akan melakukan anal douche agar bersih. _You can put it inside me_."

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. " _No, it's okay. Go rest, okay?_ "

"Tapi kau belum klimaks, _hyung_. Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang merasa puas."

"Aku sudah senang karena bisa membuatmu merasa nikmat. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya, Jaehyun. _Think about it and do it with someone you love_. Kau belum pernah bercinta dengan pria sebelumnya. _Make your first time special because you will remember it for the rest of your life._ "

Malam itu, Johnny tidur dengan Jaehyun di dalam pelukannya. Jaehyun terus memeluk Johnny dan ketika Johnny menggodanya karena sikapnya yang mendadak manja, pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan. "Aku baru saja patah hati, _hyung_. _I need affection_."

* * *

"Mengapa kau memakai syal? Hari ini tidak begitu dingin."

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Jaehyun mengenakan syal tebal berwarna abu-abu. Seingat Yuta, Jaehyun tidak suka mengenakan syal dan hanya mengenakannya secara terpaksa ketika cuaca sedang sangat dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin berganti style, _hyung_."

Sebenarnya, Jaehyun terpaksa menutupi lehernya dengan syal karena Johnny meninggalkan banyak sekali _love bites_ di sekujur leher jenjangnya. Tadi pagi, ia panik ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Karena tidak berhasil menemukan _sweater turtleneck_ nya, Jaehyun terpaksa mengenakan syal. Johnny hanya tersenyum jahil ketika pemuda tampan itu protes kepadanya.

 _'You moaned when I attacked your neck though. Don't act as if you hate it.'_ Timpalnya.

" _HEY!_ "

Jaehyun berusaha merampas syalnya yang baru saja Taeyong lepas secara paksa dari lehernya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu tertawa nyaring, sementara Yuta membulatkan matanya kaget dan kemudian ikut tertawa.

" _I knew it!_ "

Oh, _God_ , rasanya Jaehyun ingin menggali tanah dan menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup. Sungguh malu rasanya.

" _So, how was it?_ "

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. _Did Johnny fuck your ass so hard until you beg for mercy?_ "

Jaehyun mendengus pelan. " _We didn't fuck, okay?_ "

"Eh? Mengapa?"

"Johnny Hyung berkata aku harus melepas keperawananku pada orang yang tepat saat aku sudah yakin."

"Johnny tidak biasa peduli akan hal-hal seperti ini. Benar kan, _babe_?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Johnny sudah mengambil keperawanan banyak wanita. Ia tidak biasa peduli. Jika ia berkata begitu kepadamu, aku yakin bahwa bocah itu benar-benar serius menyukaimu."

Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sedikit senang karena perkataan Taeyong. Harus ia akui, keberadaan Johnny membuatnya merasa lebih senang. Terlebih lagi, pemuda Chicago itu membuatnya lupa akan sakit hatinya pada Sooyoung.

 _'Apa benar Johnny Hyung menyukaiku?'_

* * *

" _Hey, player._ "

Seorang gadis dengan penampilan _boyish_ memukul kepala Johnny yang tengah mengetik esainya dengan sebuah buku tipis. Johnny melepas _earphone_ nya dan menatap gadis itu kesal.

"Amber, bisakah kau berhenti memukul kepalaku?"

Gadis itu hanya tertawa dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Johnny.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

"Apa? Kau sekarang tertarik pada lelaki?"

Johnny dan Amber adalah sahabat baik. Amber merupakan anak perempuan dari sahabat ayah Johnny. Meskipun sebelum pindah ke Seoul, Amber tinggal di Los Angeles dan Johnny di Chicago dan hanya bisa bertemu saat sedang libur panjang, mereka berdua tetap berteman dekat hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul delapan tahun yang lalu. Tak heran, candaan mereka terkesan kasar dan lancang. Amber adalah seorang _lesbian_ dan Johnny adalah orang yang pertama kali mengetahuinya.

" _Oh, hell no_."

"Jadi apa sesuatu yang mengejutkan itu?"

"Aku dan Soojung resmi berpacaran sejak tadi malam."

Johnny menatap Amber tidak percaya. "Soojung? Jung Soojung alias Krystal Jung? _Princess_ di universitas ini? Jangan bercanda, bukankah dia _straight_?"

" _I thought she was_. Tetapi setelah ia putus dengan Jongin dua bulan yang lalu, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Pada akhirnya, ia pun luluh.

" _Oh, wow, congrats, man!_ Mark akan patah hati jika ia tahu."

Amber tertawa. "Soojung terlalu tua untuk Mark. Oh, ya, Soojung akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hubungan kami besok di ballroom rumahnya. Aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan, tetapi Soojung pasti akan sedih jika aku menentangnya. Kau bisa mengajak gadis yang kau sukai jika ada karena akan ada sesi berdansa nantinya. Aku akan mengajak Mark dan anggota gangmu nanti.

" _Hey, Amber, can I tell you something?_ "

" _Yeah, of course!_ "

" _I think I fell in love. With a man._ "

* * *

Johnny sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengajak Jaehyun pergi ke pesta milik Soojung. Jaehyun yang ada di hadapannya sedang fokus pada _soju_ dan _korean fried chicken_ yang tersaji di meja. Johnny memang sengaja mengajak Jaehyun untuk makan malam berdua sebelum ia mengantarnya pulang karena ia ingin bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih lama. Hubungan Johnny dan Jaehyun semakin dekat sejak mereka hampir berhubungan seks sebulan yang lalu, tetapi tidak banyak yang tahu karena sikap Jaehyun yang _manly_ sehingga mereka tidak terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang melakukan proses pendekatan.

"Jae?"

"Ya?"

"Apa besok malam kau ada acara? Soojung akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya pukul delapan malam besok dan aku ingin mengajakmu."

Jaehyun menatap Johnny bingung. "Tidak ada, sih. Mengapa kau ingin mengajakku, _hyung_? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan Soojung _Noona_."

"Uhm, tidak apa, hanya..." Johnny memikirkan alasan dengan cepat karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin berdansa dengan Jaehyun. "Amber, kekasih baru Soojung menyuruhku untuk mengajak teman-temanku."

"Aku takut merasa canggung, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengenal Soojung dan kekasihnya, dan aku yakin jika aku tidak akan mengenal orang lain selain kau dan teman-temanmu. _I'm not popular, you know?_ "

"Tenang saja, aku akan terus menemanimu. _I really want you to come_."

"Baiklah. Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian besok, _okay_? Aku akan marah jika iya."

Johnny ingin memakan Jaehyun yang sedang merajuk saking gemasnya. Kadang, Jaehyun suka bersikap manja kepadanya. Sikap manja tersebut hanya muncul ketika mereka sedang berduaan.

Tak lama kemudan, mereka berdua beranjak dari restoran dan pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, Johnny dan Jaehyun mengobrol dengan seru tentang aktivitas mereka pada hari itu. Tanpa terasa, mobil Johnny telah tiba di gedung apartemen Jaehyun.

" _Alright, see you tomorrow night, then?_ "

" _See you, hyung!_ "

Jaehyun mengecup bibir Johnny singkat sebelum keluar dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke gedung.

* * *

" _Hey, man!_ "

Amber menepuk bahu Johnny yang tampak sedang bingung mengamati ballroom kediaman Soojung. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan penampilam serba hitamnya. Kemeja hitam, _skinny pants_ hitam dan _blazer_ hitam. Simple but classy. Rambut _brunette_ nya tertata rapi, membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"Aku tahu orangtua Soojung kaya raya. _But damn, this house is insane!_ "

"Aku juga berpikir begitu waktu pertama kali melihat rumah ini. _Anyway_ , mana Jaehyun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

" _He is on his way here with Taeyong and Yuta._ "

"Oh, _alright_. Soojung sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para tamu, _guess I'm stuck here with you._ "

Tepat saat Amber menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan menutup kedua mata Johnny dari belakang. " _Guess who?_ "

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mendengus kesal dan melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak seru. Cepat sekali kau menebaknya dengan tepat."

"Aku hafal suaramu karena hampir setiap hari kita bertemu. Oh ya, Jaehyun ini Amber, teman baikku dan kekasih Soojung."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Amber. "Aku Jaehyun, senang berkenalan denganmu, Amber _Hyung_!"

Amber tertawa lepas. " _I love it when someone calls me hyung instead of noona._ _Hello_ , Jaehyun, aku Amber. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Johnny. Kata Johnny, kau- hmph!"

Johnny membungkam mulut Amber sebelum gadis itu mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat memalukan Johnny dan menariknya menjauh dari Jaehyun, Yuta dan Taeyong yang baru saja datang bersama.

Amber menyingkirkan tangan Johnny dari wajahnya dan berbisik. " _He looks pretty manly. So, who fucks who?_ "

* * *

Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Taeil dan Ten sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang ada di ballrom megah milik Soojung sambil menikmati cocktail gratis yang disediakan oleh Soojung. Mark memutuskan untuk tidak hadir karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Soojung yang ia sukai telah memiliki kekasih baru. Anak yang malang.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Amber and I would like to thank you for coming to our party._ Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan aku yakin kalian semua sudah selesai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Sesi dimulai dari sekarang, bagi kalian yang datang bersama kekasih, silahkan berdansa di ruangan ini. Dan bagi kalian yang masih single, _you are welcome to find other single people to have a dance with. Thank you and enjoy the dance!_ "

Yuta yang gemar berdansa meraik Taeyong dengan paksa untuk berdansa. Sementara Taeil dan Ten sudah hilang untuk memulai sesi _hunting_ mereka. Johnny dan Jaehyun saling menatap satu sama lain. Nyali Johnny menciut, ia ingin berdansa dengan Jaehyun, tetapi bagaimana jika pemuda itu menolak ajakannya? Johnny menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati Amber yang tengah berdansa dengan Soojung sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan; _'Ask him to dance with you, loser!'_

Pemuda tampan itu berdehem pelan sebelum berdiri menghadap Jaehyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. " _May I have this dance?_ "

Jaehyun menjadi salah tingkah. Tidak jarang ia pergi ke pesta atau _prom_ dan berdansa. Bedanya, ia yang selalu mengajak para wanita untuk berdansa dengannya. Belum pernah ia diajak berdansa, telebih lagi dengan seorang pria. Jangan salah, Jaehyun senang karena Johnny mengajaknya berdansa, sangat senang malah.

" _Of course._ " Jaehyun menerima ajakan Johnny dan meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak Johnny yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Johnny menjerit senang dari dalam hati dan menarik Jaehyun ke tempat para tamu berdansa. Johnny berdansa dengan sangat baik karena ia pun sering berdansa dengan wanita, tetapi Jaehyun tampak kesulitan karena ia baru pertama kalinya mengambil peran wanita dalam berdansa. Sudah beberapa kali ia menginjak kaki Johnny tanpa sengaja, untung saja ia tidak mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi dan membuat Johnny kesakitan.

"Maaf, _hyung._ "

Jaehyun menatap Johnny bersalah ketika ia menginjak kakinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Johnny tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaehyun. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau belum pernah berdansa seperti ini."

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berdansa ketika mereka merasa sedikit lelah dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang tampak kebosanan.

"Jaehyun."

" _Yeah, hyung?_ "

" _Shall we make out in my car?_ "

Ajakan Johnny disetujui oleh Jaehyun dengan penuh semangat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

hehehehehehe akhirnya bisa update. makasih banyak ya yang udah comment di chapter-chapter sebelumnya;

 **100BrightStars, ChiLee23, no . 006121, suhjeff, ROXX, Hana, Min Milly, Iceu Doger, chocopanda99, liaoktaviani . joaseo, Yuta Noona, MarkChan Noona, leejegun, hopekies, Emerald Sunday, seokumin and Michiyo Park.**

dan as usual, gw akan jawab requests dan questions yang ada d comment kalian!

 **1 : Ini Sooyoung SNSD apa Red Velvet?**

Sooyoung di sini itu Joy Red Velvet. Sooyoung SNSD is too old for jaehyun haha

 **2 : Bagian naenanya yang panjang.**

Diusahakan. Lagi latihan bikin adegan naena nih.

 **3 : Bikin mas willy belok juga dong.**

maaf author tidak tahu siapa mas willy itu karena kurang update sama nct sebenernya akhir akhir ini HAHA

 **4 : Kamu tidak bermaksud membuat Johnny bottom kan?**

NO NO OF COURSE NOT JOHNNY AS A BOTTOM WILL MAKE ME GAG

 **5 : Siksa dulu aja johnnynya.**

i will torture him because i love torturing him in bed #eh

ok, that's all for now! please look forward for the next chapter!


	4. SURPRISE!

**CHAPTER 4 - SURPRISE!**

Jaehyun merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa wanita yang ada di sekitarnya sibuk berbisik sambil sesekali menatapnya. Ia tahu mereka tengah membicarakannya karena Johnny berdansa dengannya semalam. Johnny adalah salah satu mahasiswa paling tampan di universitas mereka, sungguh mengejutkan karena pemuda tampan yang biasanya selalu mendekati wanita malah berdansa dengan seorang lelaki. Jaehyun sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan sejak ia datang ke kampus tadi pagi. Kini, Jaehyun sedang menunggu Johnny di depan kelasnya.

" _Hey, gorgeous_."

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi putih Jaehyun, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari game _smartphone_ yang tengah ia mainkan. Para wanita yang menatap mereka sudah berteriak. Ada yang beteriak senang, ada yang berteriak frustasi. Mereka frustasi karena mahasiswa _most wanted_ di universitas masih berstatus _single_ , tetapi sudah tidak _available_.

" _Hyung! Why did you do that?_ " Wajah Jaehyun sudah memerah saking malunya.

" _Come on_ , kau menyukai ciumanku. Apa perlu aku mencium bibirmu di depan semua orang?"

Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaehyun, hendak menempelkan bibir mereka. Jaehyun yang panik hanya mengalihkan wajahnya. Tawa Johnny meledak ketika melihat sikap Jaehyun yang malu-malu tapi mau.

" _Let's go!_ "

Johnny menggandeng tangan Jaehyun dan membawanya keluar dari universitas. Jaehyun yang biasanya selalu menolak untuk melakukan skinship dengan Johnny di universitas sudah mulai menurut ketika Johnny menggandengnya. Toh, ia memang menyukainya.

* * *

 _"Stop making out in public, you horny bitches!"_

Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir kekasihnya. Wajah Yuta memerah karena malu, sementara Taeyong mendelik kesal. _"Says the one who got caught receiving a head in his car last night."_

Jaehyun tersedak dan memuncratkan sedikit air yang ia minum ketika Taeyong menyerang Johnny balik. Memang benar, Jaehyun sedang memberikan _blow job_ pada Johnny ketika Mark dengan bodohnya membuka pintu mobil Johnny yang sialnya tidak terkunci. Johnny berusaha menutupi kemaluannya agar Mark tidak melihat dan Jaehyun berteriak kaget. Mark yang juga kaget ikut berteriak.

Taeyong, Ten, Taeil dan Mark tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk wajah Johnny yang memerah. Sementara, Yuta yang manis membersihkan ceceran air dan mengelus punggung Jaehyun yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

 _"Fuckers..."_ Desis Johnny.

"Maaf, Mark, kami lupa mengunci pintu." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Setidaknya kau tahu malu, tidak seperti Johnny _Hyung_ yang bukannya minta maaf, tetapi malah menceramahiku selama dua jam saat tiba d rumah."

Johnny memukul kepala Mark pelan dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah, aku harus kembali ke kampus untuk diskusi tugas kelompok."

Pemuda gagah itu mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke dalam asbak. Ia mencium kening Jaehyun sebelum pergi keluar dari _cafe_. Kelima pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa langsung menatap Jaehyun.

 _"W-what?"_

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan kado ulang tahun yang tepat untuk Johnny?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Taeil membuat Jaehyun mengerang frustasi. Ulang tahun Johnny tinggal tiga hari lagi, tetapi Jaehyun belum menemukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada pria yang disukainya tersebut. Jaehyun tahu bahwa Johnny adalah _fashionista_ kaya raya dan ia selalu mengenakan barang-barang dari desainer ternama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia juga sudah pernah berusaha untuk mencari info tentang apa yang sedang Johnny inginkan dari kelima pemuda itu. Sialnya, harga jam tangan merek _Cartier_ yang sedang Johnny inginkan mencapai lima belas juta _won_. Jaehyun sendiri datang dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mampu membeli jam tangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana jika Johnny tidak menyukai hadiah yang aku berikan?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Johnny pasti akan menyukainya karena ia mencintaimu." Jawab Yuta.

"OH!" Ten tiba-tiba memekik, membuat penghuni sofa lainnya terkejut. "Aku tahu kado yang tepat untuk Johnny!"

"Apa itu, Ten _Hyung_?"

Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan senyuman mesum. "Seks."

"Ide macam apa itu?" Taeyong menginjak kaki Ten, membuat pemuda Thailand itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Seks?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Benar, _he will fill like the luckiest bastard in this world if you give him your virginity_. Ini hanya saranku, kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika belum siap, aku yakin Johnny bisa menunggu."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Ten.

 _"That's okay. I will do it."_

* * *

Jaehyun menatap Yuta yang tengah memberinya wawasan tentang _'sex as a bottom'_ dengan raut wajah _horror_. Mereka berdua sedang ada di rumah milik Mark dan Johnny. Mark sedang bermain kartu di ruang tamu bersama Ten, Taeil dan Taeyong sembari menunggu Yuta dan Jaehyun yang sedang menyelesaikan urusan mereka di dalam kamar Johnny.

"Jadi, sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum Johnny pulang, kau harus membersihkan lubang analmu dengan ini!"

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Yuta mengeluarkan sebuah _anal douche_ dari tasnya. Benda itu mirip dengan milik Sooyoung yang tertinggal di apartemennya karena mereka sempat ingin mencoba _anal sex_ , tetapi batal karena Sooyoung takut. Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia memang harus membersihkan area intimnya dengan benda laknat itu, tetapi tetap saja, ia takut.

"Kau harus rileks dan melumuri pipanya dengan banyak pelumas. Tenang, aku juga membawa sebotol _lube_. Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan sesakit yang kau bayangkan."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan menerima barang-barang tersebut.

" _Hyung, how was your first time?_ Apakah sakit sekali saat lubang anal dimasuki penis? Aku ingat saat aku dan Sooyoung pertama kali melakukannya, ia menangis kesakitan karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks. Jika vagina yang elastis saja bisa sesakit itu, bagaimana dengan lubang anal? Kalau boleh jujur, junior Johnny cukup besar, aku takut."

"Memang sakit, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa merasakan nikmatnya jika takut mencoba dari awal. Waktu pertama kali melakukannya, lubang analku sedikit sobek dan berdarah, sakit sekali, tetapi, kekasihku pada waktu itu cukup berpengalaman dan melakukannya dengan lembut sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak bertahan terlalu lama. Aku yakin Johnny sangat berpengalaman, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan kasar. Dan ingat, lakukan pemanasan dulu, _okay_? _First times always hurt_ , tetapi jika kau sudah merasakan enaknya, kau akan terus meminta jatah pada Johnny."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta takjub, jika bukan karena pemuda cantik itu, misinya malam ini tidak akan berhasil. Sepertinya ia harus mentraktir Yuta makan siang.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_! Kau penyelamatku."

Yuta mengusap kepala Jaehyun lembut. "Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, kan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Johnny Hyung. Mungkin kami belum resmi berpacaran, tetapi aku rela melepas keperawananku untuknya. Jika nantinya kami berdua tidak bisa bersama, aku tidak akan menyesal. _Because at least, I gave it to someone I truly love_."

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam kurang lima belas menit. Jaehyun duduk sendirian di atas tempat tidur Johnny dengan was-was. Kelima teman-temannya sudah pergi untuk membawa Johnny pergi sejak pukul tujuh malam. Rencana mereka adalah menjemput Johnny yang baru selesai kuliah pada pukul setengah delapan dan membawanya pergi hingga tengah malam. Mereka berlima akan memberikan _birthday surprise_ di restoran tepat pada pukul duabelas malam sebelum mengantar Johnny pulang. Demi kejutan Jaehyun, Mark rela menginap di apartemen milik Ten. Jaehyun sengaja berbohong kepada Johnny bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia sudah membersihkan diri menggunakan benda sial itu, tidak terlalu sakit, tetapi ia merasa aneh ketika lubangnya ditusuk dengan pipa kurus tersebut. Sekarang, Jaehyun sedang memikirkan cara yang baik untuk menyambut Johnny pulang. Apa Jaehyun harus telanjang untuk membuat surprise ini semakin seru? Tidak, itu terlalu gila.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah gelang sterling silver dengan huruf _'JJ'_ yang dipahat di bagian dalam. Itu adalah kado pertamanya untuk Johnny. Memang harganya tidak sebanding dengan beragam aksesoris mahal yang biasa Johnny kenakan, tetapi ia berharap Johnny menyukainya karena ia membuatnya khusus untuk pemuda Chicago itu. Kado yang kedua adalah tubuhnya.

Jaehyun buru-buru meletakkan kotak kado tersebut di meja nakas milik Johnny dan mematikan lampu kamar ketika mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Johnny sudah pulang, _this is it_.

 _"Surprise!"_

 _"WHOA!"_

Johnny berteriak kaget ketika mendapati Jaehyun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya ketika ia menyalakan lampu kamar. Jaehyun tertawa dan berdiri menghampiri Johnny yang tengah terdiam di ambang pintu.

 _"Happy twenty second birthday, love."_

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun tersebut mengecup bibir Johnny lembut dan penuh cinta, membuat Johnny membalas ciumannya sambil tersenyum. Johnny sempat merasa kesal karena ia mengira Jaehyun sibuk dengan tugasnya dan melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Jaehyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan tersenyum senang. "Aku punya dua hadiah untukmu? Ingin membuka yang pertama?"

Johnny mengangguk antusias, ia tidak menyangka Jaehyun menyiapkan ini semua untuknya.

"Harganya memang tidak seberapa, tetapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Jaehyun menyerahkan kotak berwarna hitam tersebut pada Johnny.

Johnny membukanya dan mengeluarkan gelang silver polos yang ada didalamnya. Ia mengamati benda tersebut sambil tersenyum senang. Johnny biasanya enggan mengenakan aksesoris yang bukan milik desainer ternama, tetapi ia berjanji untuk terus memakai gelang tersebut.

 _"JJ?"_

"Itu inisial nama kita berdua, _hyung_. Supaya kau tidak melupakanku."

 _"I won't forget you, I promise. Thank you, I really love it."_

Johnny mengecup pipi pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Jaehyun tersenyum lega karena Johnny tidak membenci kadonya.

 _"Are you ready for the second gift?"_

 _"I am."_

"Kado keduamu ada di balik pakaian yang aku kenakan. Kau bisa membukanya sekarang."

Johnny yang paham maksud Jaehyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Jae? Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, _hyung_. _I want you to be my first and hopefully my last too._ "

* * *

Jaehyun meringis kesakitan ketika jari panjang Johnny menembus masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Johnny sudah melumuri jari-jarinya dengan pelumas yang cukup banyak, tetapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

 _"Your inner walls are squeezing my finger so tightly, I can't wait to be inside you."_

Pemuda tampan itu tahu bahwa Jaehyun sedang menahan sakit. Ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dari lubang anal Jaehyun secara perlahan sambil mengocok kemaluan milik pemuda yang tengah berbaring dibawahnya tersebut, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit. Johnny memang merasa sedikit gugup karena ia akan bercinta dengan lelaki untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi, ia sedikit tenang karena ia adalah seorang top dan tugas seorang _top_ hanyalah memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang anal, tidak jauh berbeda dari bercinta dengan wanita.

"Sakit, _hyung_..."

Jaehyun merintih lemah saat Johnny memasukkan satu jari lagi. Wajah Jaehyun sudah sangat merah dan rambutnya sedikit menutupi dehinya yang basah karena keringat. Jaehyun terlihat sangat tidak berdaya dan hal itu membuat Johnny semakin terangsang.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang, ini akan terasa nikmat."

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tenang. Ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan pelan ketika Johnny kembali mengocok kemaluannya dengan cepat. _Hole_ nya sudah terbiasa dengan jari-jari Johnny karena rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang.

" _Hyung_ , cepat masukkan!"

"Aku baru melakukan _foreplay_ dengan dua jari, apakah itu cukup?"

Jaehyun mengangguk secara tidak sabar, melakukan hal seperti ini bersama Johnny membuatnya sangat terangsang. Ia ingin Johnny segera memasukinya meskipun ia tahu bahwa mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil kondom."

" _No!_ Tidak perlu, _hyung_. _I want to feel all of you, please?_ "

"Kau nakal, sayang."

Johnny melepas _boxers_ nya dan melemparnya dengan asal. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat junior besar Johnny yang berdiri tegak. _'Oh, God, will it fit?'_ Batinnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, _alright_?"

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan takut ketika pemuda itu memposisikan ujung penisnya di depan lubang kemerahannya. Johnny sudah melumuri batang kemaluannyanya dengan banyak pelumas, Jaehyun harap tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan.

 _"FUCK!"_

Jaehyun berteriak kesakitan ketika ujung penis Johnny menembus masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Johnny yang merasakan betapa nikmat dan ketatnya lubang rektum Jaehyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak melesakkan juniornya masuk dalam sekali hentak.

 _"Babe, don't cry."_

Jaehyun terisak pelan, persetan dengan statusnya sebagai pria _manly_. Lubang rektumnya serasa terbakar dan terbelah dua, ukuran penis Johnny memang tidak manusiawi. Johnny mendorong batang penisnya masuk sedikit demi sedikit hingga masuk sepenuhnya, ia memang merasa kasihan, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan tangisan Jaehyun karena ia tahu bahwa ia merasa kasihan, seks tidak akan terjadi.

Namun, Johnny membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati sedikit darah yang mengalir dari lubang Jaehyun dan menodai kasur putihnya. _"Shit, there's blood. Shall I stop now? Are you alright?"_

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin kado keduanya berakhir gagal. _"I'm okay, hyung. Please move, but slowly."_

Johnny menuruti permintaan Jaehyun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, ia melenguh nikmat karena lubang anal Jaehyun yang sangat ketat melebihi lubang vagina para wanita yang pernah ia tiduri. Sementara itu, Jaehyun masih mengerang kesakitan sembari meremas bantal milik Johnny. Johnny membeti kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekujur tubuh bagian atas Jaehyun hingga,

"AAAH!"

Jaehyun memekik kencang, ia merasakan ujung penis Johnny menubruk suatu titik yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Johnny menyeringai senang sebelum terus menumbuk titik yang sama, membuat Jaehyun mendesah dengan erotis.

 _"Looks like I've hit the jackpot."_

Jaehyun berusaha menahan desahannya, tetapi gagal. Rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang belum ia pernah keluarkan sebelumnya. Ia terdengar seperti Sooyoung yang berteriak nikmat ketika mereka bercinta. Jaehyun merasa sangat malu.

Johnny menambah kecepatan tusukannya secara bertahap. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan dinding rektum Jaehyun mengetat.

 _"H-hyung, I wanna cum!"_

Johnny meraih kemaluan Jaehyun dan mengocoknya dengan sedikit kasar. Jaehyun menumpahkan cairan spermanya ke tangan Johnny diiringi dengan desahan yang keras dan panjang.

Setelah Jaehyun mencapai klimaksnya, Johnny terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Jaehyun terhentak-hentak di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu merengek keenakan karena tusukan demi tusukan kuat yang Johnny berikan pada lubang analnya, ditambah tubuhnya yang terasa sensitif setelah turun dari klimaksnya.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Johnny memuntahkan cairan cintanya ke dalam lubang anal Jaehyun. Jaehyun menutup wajahnya malu karena lubangnya terasa penuh dan hangat.

 _"That was great, thank you, love."_

Johnny menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaehyun dari wajahnya dan mengecup kening pemuda tampan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu, Johnny mengeluarkan batang penisnya dari tubuh Jaehyun secara perlahan.

 _"You just gave me the best gifts I've ever received."_

* * *

Jaehyun terbangun pada pukul sepuluh pagi dan mendapati Johnny yang telah menghilang dari kamarnya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit pada _hole_ nya akibat sesi bercinta mereka semalam. Johnny memang sudah memberikan _painkiller_ untuk Jaehyun agar rasa sakitnya berkurang karena Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur, tetapi efek obat itu sudah hilang. Jaehyun memutuskuan untuk menelan satu tablet obat penahan sakit sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih untuk menggosok giginya.

 _"Good morning, sunshine."_

Johnny yang tengah memasak _pancake_ menyapa Jaehyun yang menghampirinya. Jaehyun tampak manis dengan wajah mengantuknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebuat kecupan singkat pada bibir Johnny.

 _"Good morning, hyung."_

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Apa pantatmu masih terasa perih?"

" _Not too bad_ , aku baru saja meminum satu tablet _painkiller_."

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia meminum segelas susu yang telah tersaji di meja. Johnny meletakkan sepiring _pancak_ e di hadapan Jaehyun.

 _"Eat up."_

 _"Thank you, hyung."_

Jaehyun berterima kasih pada Johnny sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepiring _pancake_ yang mengeluarkan aroma manis.

 _"Oh my God."_

Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu nyaris menangis ketika melihat sebaris tulisan yang Johnny tulis diatas _pancake_ nya dengan menggunakan _chocolate sauce_.

 _'Be mine?'_

 _Looks like the birthday boy has surprised him._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

OHOHOHOHO AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA ADEGAN SMUT INI

ini pertama kalianya gw nulis adegan ena ena jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan

terus, gw mau point out beberapa hal di fic ini yang mungkin beberapa dari kalian kurang paham;

1 : anal sex itu ga simple, banyak persiapannya. ga boleh langsung colok karena shit will happen, literally, if you know what i mean. lubang anal harus bener-bener bersih makanya banyak orang pake anal douche. anal douche itu alat pembersih yang bentuknya kaya semprotan dgn pipa kecil. pipa itu dimasukkin terus air yang ada di dalem douchenya disemprot ke dalam biar bersih. mending google aja ya kalo belum jelas soalnya gw merasa ini agak tmi. HAHA

2 : anal sex itu sakit dan bisa berdarah waktu pertama kali, makanya harus foreplay yang bener dan pake banyak lube. gw tinggal di negara yang open dan gw ada banyak temen gay. mereka bilang mereka sering berdarah pas pertama kali bottoming dan kalo dah lama ga bottom. banyak temen cewe gw juga yang udah nyobain dan sama aja. serem juga, makanya sampe skg gw sendiri blm berani nyobain. tapi katanya begitu udah biasa, itu bakal enak banget bahkan beberapa dari mereka bilang lebih enak dari vaginal sex. lubang anal bisa stretch untuk beberapa saat habis sex sebelum kembali ke size normal.

gw emg orangnya serba realistis sampe kebawa waktu nulis fic haha makanya kaga hot adegan ena enanya

ok sekarang gw mau minta saran. i'm planning to make Mark gay but idk who to pair him with. gw pengen pair in dia sama jaemin soalnya i kinda ship them but most of my readers ship him with haechan. galau deh haha

anyway, thanks to the readers who have commented on the last chapter;

 **seokumin, leejegun, Min Milly, chocopanda99, ekakasas, BlueBerry Jung, daunlontar, Yutrash, Yuta Noona, hopekies, ROXX, 100BrightStars, suhjeff, MarkChan Noona, Iceu Doger, mpihmpih Bangtan, johnny seme, Nana Lee Jeno, liaoktaviani . joaseo, Hana, Emerald Sunday and Flory Khonifa Farez HIATUS.**

questions and requests

 **1 : bikin johnjae saling tusuk**

skwjswugduwedguwd I KENOT, johnny is too manly in my eyes

 **2 : il x ten jadikan saja & buat taeil belok**

jujur gw bingung juga mau pair in mereka sama siapa. but i dont think i will make them gay since it will be weird if everyone turns gay

 **3 : tolong buat pengganggu hubungan johnjae**

MUEHEHEHE LETS SEE

 **4 : mark bakal sama siapa?**

YHA ITU GALAU

 **5 : alurnya jangan kecepetan**

yes yes i will try

 **6 : banyakin moment taeyu dong**

okay, noted!

alright, that's all for now! see you in the next chapter! dan maaf kalo banyak typo hbs ngantuk pas bikin hehe


	5. HAPPY FAMILY

_**CHAPTER 5 - HAPPY FAMILY**_

 _"We are home!"_

Johnny dan Jaehyun baru saja kembali dari dinner date perayaan hari ulang tahun Jaehyun dan _Valentine's Day_. Mereka tiba di kediaman milik Johnny dan Mark dan medapati sepasang sepatu yang terlihat asing tertata rapi di sebelah sepatu milik Mark. Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan Mark terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Eh? Ada tamu?'

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu menggandeng tangan Jaehyun dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat seorang bocah dengan seragam SMA tengah menduduki tubuh kurus Mark sambil berusaha untuk merebut sekotak _chocolate milk_ dari tangan pemuda berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Nana! Jangan duduk di atas Mark, nanti tulangnya patah!"

Johnny berlari ke arah mereka untuk menyelamatkan adik sepupunya yang malang itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Nana hanya merengut.

"Johnny _Hyung_ , Mark _Hyung_ jahat!"

Mark menyentil dahi pemuda itu. "Hei, bocah! Jelas-jelas kau yang berusaha untuk merebut _chocolate milk_ terakhirku, masih saja menyalahkanku."

"Johnny _Hyung_ , aku belum makan dari tadi pagi dan Mark _Hyung_ tidak mau memberikanku chocolate milk, ia ingin aku mati kelaparan."

 _Oh, no!_ Kalau bocah manis ini sudah mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya, Johnny tidak akan tega melihatnya.

 _"Mark, give that to him."_

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau malah membela Jaemin?" Protes Mark tidak terima.

"Berikan pada Jaemin, Mark. Kau tidak lihat tubuhnya kurus seperti itu?"

"Aku juga kurus, _hyung_."

 _"But still, give it to him."_

 _"This is my last one. No!"_

 _"Come on, be a man, Mark."_

"Benar, Mark _Hyung_ , _be a man._ "

Mark mendengus kesal karena Jaemin terus memojokkannya. "Kau juga lelaki, Nana."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Mark menyerahkan _chocolate milk terakhirnya pada Jaemin, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Johnny._

 _"Thank you, daddy!"_

Johnny tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaemin dengan lembut. _"Anything for you, my baby."_

"ISH!"

Ketiga pemuda itu tersentak ketika Jaehyun berteriak kesal sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Johnny dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

* * *

" _Babe_ , ada apa?"

Johnny berusaha untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaehyun, tetapi kekasihnya itu menahannya dengan kuat. Sial, biasanya jika para mantan kekasihnya sedang marah seperti ini, Johnny bisa dengan mudahnya menarik sesuatu yang mereka gunakan itu menutupi wajah atau tubuh mereka. Johnny lupa jika kekasihnya saat ini adalah seorang lelaki yang gemar berolahraga.

 _"Go fuck that little baby of yours!"_

 _"But you are my little baby."_

"Jelas-jelas kau memanggil bocah Nana itu ' _my baby'_ dan dia memanggilmu _'daddy'_. _Now I know you have this kind of kink!_ "

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Johnny malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Jaehyun semakin kesal.

"Nana itu sahabat dan adik kelas Mark di SMA. Ia sudah seperti anakku sendiri karena sikap manjanya. Lagi pula, dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Jaehyun sedikit menurunkan selimut Johnny hingga sebatas leher, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan lega. "Benarkah?"

"Benar, sayang. Kenapa kau marah? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"

"T-tidak!"

Jaehyun mengalihkan padangannya dari Johnny, kedua pipi pucatnya bersemu merah. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa seorang Jung Jaehyun bisa bertingkah semanis ini jika mereka sedang berdua saja? Johnny jadi ingin 'memakan'nya.

"Johnny _Hyung_ , Jaehyun _Hyung_ , aku pergi mengantar Jaemin pulang sebentar!"

 _"Bye, daddy! Uhm, and mommy, perhaps?"_

Suara teriakan Mark dan Jaemin membuyarkan fantasi liar Johnny.

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Ketika kedua bocah itu telah pergi keluar, Jaehyun menatap pintu dengan kesal. "Kenapa bocah itu memanggilku _'mommy'_? Aku ini lelaki!"

"Daripada kau memikirkan itu, bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _'daddy'_ sambil merasakan 'adik kecil'ku menusuk-nusuk lubangmu?"

* * *

 _"Hyung, don't."_

Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Johnny mengambil _iphone_ miliknya dan mulai merekam Jaehyun yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dengan penis besar miliknya tertanam di lubang sempit milih pemuda berkulit putih tersebut.

 _"What did I tell you to do?"_

Johnny menarik keluar penisnya, meninggalkan ujungnya di dalam sebelum kembali menusuk _hole_ kekasihnya dengan sekali hentak. Jaehyun berteriak nikmat ketika ujung penis Johnny menghantam prostatnya dengan keras.

 _"D-daddy!"_

Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai, merasa senang ketika Jaehyun menurutinya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'daddy'_. Jaemin memang manis saat sedang manja dan memanggilnya _'daddy'_ , tetapi Johnny tidak terangsang seperti ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama.

 _"No, stop!"_

Jaehyun menutup kedua kakinya saat Johnny menurunkan _iphone_ nya dan merekam batang kemaluannya yang sedang bergerak keluar masuk lubang kemerahan milik pemuda dua puluh tahun itu. Johnny kembali membuka kedua paha Jaehyun lebar, membuatnya mengerang pasrah.

 _"Tell me, who do you belong to?"_

 _"I belong to... Aah! D-daddy."_

Johnny mempercepat tusukannya, membuat tempat tidurnya berdecit. Jaehyun hanya berbaring tidak berdaya sambil mendesah, punggungnya melengkung sempurna ketika lagi-lagi prostatnya dihantam dengan keras.

 _"Look at me."_

Jaehyun dapat merasakan Johnny menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menahan mereka ke samping sebelum bongkahan pantatnya ditampar dengan keras. Tidak biasanya ia melakukan hubungan seks seliar ini, _he is a vanilla guy_. Ia tidak menyangka di'siksa' seperti ini terasa nikmat meskipun ia sangat malu.

"So beautiful..."

Johnny kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah Jaehyun, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah menahan rasa nikmat dan malu. Sepertinya Jaehyun harus membiasakan dari dengan berbagai fantasi liar yang Johnny miliki.

* * *

 _"Mommy!"_

Jaehyun yang baru saja bangun dan keluar dari kamar Johnny dengan penampilan berantakan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati Jaemin yang duduk manis di sofa. Nyawa Jaehyun belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

" _Mommy_ membenciku ya?"

"Jelas saja dia membencimu, kau menempel pada Johnny _Hyung_ semalam."

Mark berkata santai, kedua matanya tetap fokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya. Jaemin menendang punggung Mark yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan keras.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

Jaemin berlari ke arah Jaehyun dan memeluknya erat. " _Mommy_ , Mark _Hyung_ akan memukulku, tolong aku!"

 _"Spawn of satan"_ Mark menatap Jaemin dengan geram.

Jaehyun paham bahwa Jaemin lah yang selalu menjahili Mark, tetapi _puppy eyes_ yang diberikan oleh pemuda cantik itu membuatnya tidak tega.

"Mark, sudah, jangan pukul Jaemin."

 _"Hyung, not you too!"_

Johnny yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya di meja makan yang terletak di samping ruang tamu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menikah dan memiliki seorang anak dengan Jaehyun sepertinya menyenangkan, pikirnya.

* * *

 _"Baby!"_

Jaehyun menghampiri Johnny and the gang yang sedang mengobrol di cafe seperti biasa. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya, senyumannya merekah ketika Johnny memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat.

" _Ew_ , kalian lebih menjijikkan dari Taeyong dan Yuta."

Ten memutar matanya malas, _mood_ nya sedang buruk karena baru saja ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya. Jujur, ia ingin memanjakan seseorang seperti bagaimana Johnny memanjakan Jaehyun.

"Mereka sedang dalam _honeymoon phase_ , biarkan saja." Ucap Taeyong santai sebelum menghisap rokoknya.

Johnny tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jaehyun singkat. "Kau manja sekali hari ini, _love_."

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya rindu padamu karena sudah dua hari kita tidak bertemu. Pasti sikapku ini mengganggu kalian."

Jaehyun merasa malu karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa manja pada Johnny. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Johnny yang selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Meskipun Jaehyun masih terlihat _manly_ , sikap manjanya selalu keluar saat Johnny ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Johnny menahan tubuh Jaehyun yang hendak bangkit dari pangkuannya, membuat kekasihnya tersebut terduduk kembali.

"Duduk di kursi."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai sikap manjamu." Ujar Johnny.

"Benar, Jae. Santai saja, kami tidak terganggu. Ten hanya sedang suntuk karena patah hati."

Perkataan Taeil membuat Jaehyun menatap Ten dengan pandangan iba. Ten semakin kesal karena teman-temannya malah menertawakannya.

"Nanti malam pukul sepuluh, _club_ biasa, _drinks on me_. Aku harus melupakan beban hidup ini."

* * *

Mark sedang berjalan mengelilingi _club_ yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Seperti biasa, ia sedang melakukan sesi _hunting_. Ten dan Taeil juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama secara terpisah. Yuta dan Taeyong sudah sibuk bercumbu, Johnny dan Jaehyun pun sama saja. Lebih baik Mark meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

"Eh?"

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tidak dapat mempercayai kedua matanya. _'Nana? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'_

Jaemin tampak sedang berdiri di samping bar dengan wajah sedih, seperti sedang menahan tangis. Mark tahu bahwa di balik sikap jahilnya, Jaemin adalah anak baik-baik yang tidak menyukai alkohol dan dunia malam. Terbelih lagi, ia belum cukup umur untuk masuk ke tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"Nana?"

Jaemin terlonjak kaget ketika Mark menarik lengannya. Pemuda itu menatap Mark dengan mata yang berair.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau pulang! Sekarang, pokoknya sekarang!"

"Tenang, kenapa kau ada di sini? Sendirian pula."

"Jeno memaksaku untuk ikut."

"Jeno? Di mana kekasihmu itu?"

Jaemin mulai terisak dan menunjukkan jarinya ke arah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang asyik berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

 _"That fucker!"_

Mark menjadi geram dan hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Jeno jika Jaemin tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan, hyung! Kita pulang saja, _please_?"

Mark pun segera menarik tangan Jaemin dan membawa sahabatnya tersebut keluar dari _club_ malam yang bising tersebut.

* * *

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos? Kenapa kau membiarkan Jeno memaksamu?"

Jaemin hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Mark terus mengomel. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Mark karena Jaemin tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Untuk apa juga ia memaksamu?"

"Jeno bilang jika aku mabuk, seks akan terasa sangat enak."

 _"What?"_

"Selama ini aku sudah tidak berguna dan selalu menolak jika Jeno ingin menyentuhku. Aku ingin memberikan seks yang ia inginkan, tetapi aku tidak mampu meminum alkohol yang rasanya tidak enak itu!'

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, untuk apa kau merelakan tubuhmu untuk lelaki jalang seperti itu? Jika Jeno benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menunggu sampai kau siap, bukan malah mencari orang lain seperti itu. Apa dia sering seperti itu?'

Jaemin mengangguk. "Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya dengan orang lain."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian masih berpacaran?' Mark semakin geram.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya. Dia selalu meminta maaf jika aku menangkapnya sedang berselingkuh."

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Putuskan atau aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi."

* * *

"Hei, Nana, kau kenapa?"

Jaehyun yang baru saja mandi duduk di sebelah Jaemin yang tengah menangis sambil memegang _smartphone_ nya, ia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jeno. Anehnya, pemuda itu tidak bersikap manja seperti biasanya, ia hanya terus menangis ketika Jaehyun membelai rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja anak bodoh itu, _hyung_."

Mark berjalan ke kamar mandi dari kamarnya dengan santai. Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua adik kesayangannya ketika ia sedang sibuk berpesta tadi malam?

"Mark, jangan kasar seperti itu!"

Mark hanya mendengus kesal dan membanting pintu kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jaehyun.

"Nana, ada apa? Tolong beritahu _mommy, mommy s_ angat khawatir."

 _Yikes!_ Jaehyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia terpaksa memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _'mommy'_ agar Jaemin senang karena selama ini Jaemin sering kesal jika ia tidak menjawab saat pemuda itu memanggilnya _'mommy'_. Jelas saja, Jaehyun bukan seorang wanita.

"Mark _Hyung_ memaksaku untuk putus dengan Jeno."

"Apa Jeno menyakitimu?"

Jaemin mengangguk. "Dia berselingkuh."

"Mark benar, kau harus memutuskan hubungan dengannya, jangan biarkan dirimu dipermainkan."

"Mark _Hyung_ terus memarahiku, padahal aku sudah memutuskan Jeno. Aku menyesal, mommy. Jeno adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku masih sangat mencintainya."

"Mommy tahu, tapi kau patut mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dari Jeno, yang mencintaimu apa adanya."

Jaehyun tersenyum ketika Jaemin mengangguk dan memeluknya dengan erat, pemuda tampan itu balas memeluk tubuh kecil Jaemin. _"Thank you, mommy."_

"Istri dan anakku, bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar untuk makan _ice cream_? Sekalian mengantar Jaemin pulang, sepertinya saat ini lebih baik kau dan Mark tidak bertemu sampai Mark sedikit tenang."

"Aku di rumah saja, kalian pergilah. Mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan Mark."

"Ya sudah, Jaemin mau pergi dengan _daddy_ saja?"

Jaemin lagi-lagi mengangguk dan berdiri, memeluk legan Johnny.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu, _see you_ , sayang."

Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Jaehyun singkat. Jaemin yang tidak mau kalah ikut mencium pipi Jaehyun. _"Bye, mommy!"_

 _'Ah, mereka lucu sekali, aku ingin segera menikah dengan Johnny dan memiliki banyak anak.'_ Pikir Jaehyun sambil menatap kekasihnya dan Jaemin yang berjalan keluar rumah. _'Eh, aku ini ada-ada saja!'_

* * *

"Jadi, apa alasanmu memarahi Jaemin seperti itu? Dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jeno."

Mark yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi harus duduk di sebelah Jaehyun dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu ingin cepat-cepat menginterogasinya hingga tidak mengijinkan Mark untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, aku marah pada Jeno."

Sejak Jaemin mulai berpacaran dengan Jeno, Mark sudah tidak menyukainya karena Jeno merupakan siswa berandalan di sekolahnya. Jeno juga suka berlaku seenaknya dan menelantarkan Jaemin. Jika dipikir-pikir, Jaemin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Mark daripada kekasihnya itu.

"Jika kau marah pada Jeno, kenapa berkata kasar pada Jaemin?'

"Aku kecewa padanya, dia terlalu bodoh karena membiarkan Jeno memainkan perasaannya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis karena ia adalah sahabatku."

"Aku tahu, tetapi bukan begitu caranya, Mark. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus berbaikan dengan Jaemin!"

Jaehyun beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar mandi, meinggalkan Mark yang bahkan belum sempat protes.

* * *

"Tae! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yuta menolehkan kepalanya dan menyentil kening kekasihnya pelan ketika pinggangnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang. Untung saja susu yang sedang ia tuang ke dalam gelas tidak tumpah.

"Kau jahat sekali pada calon suamimu yang sedang _hangover_ berat."

"Calon suami? Kau bocah tengil! Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Memang, tetapi kurasa kita tidak terlalu muda untuk bertunangan."

"Benar juga, lamar saja aku kalu begitu." Canda Yuta.

"Serius? Kau akan menerimaku?"

"Terima atau tidak ya?"

Taeyong melepaskan segelas susu yang Yuta pegang dan meletakkannya ke atas meja sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Tae?"

"Aku memang kaku dan tidak romantis seperti tunangan dari Kim Doyoung yang melamarnya di depan kampus. Tapi kau mau 'kan menikah denganku setelah lulus kuliah tahun depan?"

Yuta mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. "Kau manis sekali saat pura-pura serius. Sudah, jangan bercanda dan segera mandi!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, sayang!"

Taeyong membuka telapak tangannya yang ia genggam, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian kecil. Yuta menjerit dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangganya dan mulai tertawa sambil terisak kecil.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

anjir udah dua minggu

akhirnya sempet juga update ini yeay

maaf kalo pendek dan jelek krn kebanyakan writer's block

makasih semuanya yang udah comment di chapter sebelumnya ya:

 _ **ekakasas, chochopanda99, liaoktaviani . joaseo, naabear9394, JJMJ, ROXX , suhjeff, unbelviso, 100BrightStars, Min Milly, Flory Khonifa Farez HIATUS, Unnayus, BlueBerry Jung, Zahara Jo, seokumin, MarkChan Noona, daunlontar, hopekies, none, Yuta Noona, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Esa315, Hana, Chaerinnieee, ChiLee23, no . 006121 and mpihmpih Bangtan!**_

gw at the end pair in mark sama jaemin karena readers paling banyak request mereka hehe. gw jujur agak susah pair in dia sama haechan di sini krn gw ga bisa liat haechan as a bottom. he looks manlier than mark in my opinion and i'm not planning to make mark a bottom. mau pair in sama jeno juga susah karena jeno tampangnya kaya pangeran, ga bisa dibikin jd bocah tengil yang cengeng hehehe. maaf ya buat yang ship markchan sama markno, nanti gw kalo ada waktu mau bikin fic tentang mereka, request boleh di comment!

oke now time for Q&A,

 **1 : Kakak tinggal dimana? Kok bisa punya temen" gay?**

I live in the land down under! Orang sini lebih open dan nerima orang gay, makanya temen"ku banyak yg gay, bahkan yang dari indonesia juga. seru loh main sama mereka, soalnya mereka sama-sama vulgar kaya gw lmao, mereka juga lho yang baik banget udah mau ngajarin gw ini itu pas pertama kali sex. Jangan ditiru buat yang di indo, di sini sex before marriage itu udah biasa banget, yang penting play safe aja. Udah ah, gw terlalu vulgar i need to shut up

 **2 : Berniat masukin cast PHO baru ga?**

Mungkin nanti adaaa, masih mikir mau gimana juga buat yang ini hehe

 **3 : Jangan buat mereka terlalu dewasa. *maksudnya mark kali, bener ga?***

I won't make them too mature krn jaemin masik kecil unyu

 **4 : Banyakin Taeyu**

Maybe i need to make a side story about them after this fic ends! siapa yang setuju?

 **5 : Bikin taeil jadi ukenya hansol**

nah ini, tadi gw bingung mau bikin hansol jd pho jonjae, apa jadi sama taeil aja. tp galau semuanya jd mahok HAHA

sampai di sini dulu sayang-sayangku, comment please hehe


	6. PURE LITTLE ANGEL

_**CHAPTER 6 - PURE LITTLE ANGEL**_

"Jaehyuuuun!"

Yuta dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaehyun yang sedang tidak terkunci. Pemuda cantik itu menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan, sibuk dengan beberapa kertas. Yuta menarik kursi sebelah Jaehyun dan duduk.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Aku bosan, Taeyong sedang pergi untuk kerja kelompok."

Yuta mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu di hadapannya, membuat kedua mata Jaehyun tertuju pada cincin berlian yang ia terpasang dengan cantik di jari manisnya.

" _Hyung_ , cincin itu... Jangan bilang..."

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum malu. "Aku dan Taeyong sudah bertunangan, dia melamarku kemarin."

" _Congratulations, hyung!_ Cepat menikah dan jangan lupa undang aku."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengundangmu, _big baby_." Yuta melirik tagihan listrik yang ada di tangan Jaehyun. "Sedang menghitung tagihan?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya aku harus pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil, _hyung_. Aku terpaksa berhenti bekerja paruh waktu karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Pendapatanku berkurang, jadi aku kesulitan untuk membayar biaya sewa dan tagihan listrik. Aku tidak tega jika harus meminta uang lebih dari orangtuaku."

"Mengapa harus menyewa? Kau bisa tinggal bersama Johnny dan Mark!"

"Itu akan merepotkan mereka, _hyung_."

"Ada baiknya kau tinggal bersama Johnny. Seperti aku dan Taeyong, kami tinggal bersama agar tahu gaya hidup dan kebiasaan masing-masing. Jadi, kelak saat kami menikah, kami sudah terbiasa. Kau juga harus terbiasa dengan gaya hidup Johnny sebelum kalian menikah. Lagi pula, Mark dan Johnny selalu mengkonsumsi makanan instan di rumah karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Kau pandai memasak, kau bisa merubah pola makan mereka."

Jaehyun sebernarnya ingin tinggal bersama Johnny, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membicarakan hal ini pada kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Johnny _Hyung_."

"Serahkan padaku!"

* * *

"John, kekasihmu sedang kesusahan, tetapi ia tidak berani bercerita padamu."

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaehyun?"

Johnny panik karena perkataan Yuta. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai kelas dan Yuta langsung memberinya informasi yang kurang baik.

"Dia kekurangan uang untuk biaya sewa apartemen."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan berbicara padanya dan membantunya membayar uang sewa."

" _Tch_ , inilah mengapa Jaehyun tidak berani bercerita. Ia tidak ingin kau menghabiskan uangmu untuknya."

"Mengapa? Aku tidak masalah membantunya."

"Daripada kau menghamburkan uang, bagaimana jika Jaehyun tinggal bersamamu? Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan sebelum kalian menikah. Jaehyun juga menyukai ideku ini, hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk memberitahumu."

Johnny berpikir sejenak. "Kau pintar juga, Nakamoto."

* * *

"Sayang, mulai minggu depan kau pindah ke rumahku, _okay_? Kita tinggal bersama."

"Eh...?"

"Yuta sudah menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu takut, aku kekasihmu, kau tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia."

Jaehyun menunduk sedih. "Maaf, _hyung_ , aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, aku justru senang karena kau ingin tinggal bersamaku."

"Benar, pasti akan seru, _hyung!_ "

"Aku senang karena mulai minggu depan, aku bisa bercinta denganmu setiap malam."

"Mesum!"

* * *

"Nana, ayo pulang."

Mark menarik lengan Jaemin, memberikan tatapan dingin pada Jeno sebelum menggiring pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia berniat untuk mengantar jemput Jaemin ke sekolah karena ia tidak ingin Jaemin menumpang di mobil Jeno.

Jeno masih saja berusaha untuk mendekati Jaemin. Mantan kekasih Jaemin itu masih menjemputnya tadi pagi, untung saja Mark datang semenit lebih awal dan langsung menarik Jaemin ke dalam mobilnya.

Mark harus mengorbankan tidurnya yang berharga karena Jaemin masuk sekolah pada pukul sembilan pagi. Jadwal kuliah Mark sengaja diatur menjadi kelas siang setiap harinya agar ia tidak mau bangun pagi. Tetapi, ia rela bangun pukul setengah delapan pagi setiap hari demi Jaemin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat tidak ingin Jaemin kembali pada Jeno.

" _Hyung_ , aku bisa naik bus."

"Tidak, Jeno pasti akan memaksamu ikut dengannya."

"Memang kenapa? Toh, aku hanya menumpang."

"Tidak boleh."

"Ish, kau menyebalkan, _hyung_."

"Biar saja."

Jaemin memilih untuk diam dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Hei, maafkan aku karena sudah berlaku kekanakan akhir pekan lalu."

Mark mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengacak rambut Jaemin lembut, sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang setir mobil.

"Kau jahat, _hyung_."

"Aku hanya tidak suka Jeno memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jangan marah, nanti keriput."

" _I don't care!_ "

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke restoran favoritmu? Aku traktir."

"Baiklah, tetapi aku masih marah padamu."

* * *

"Selesai!"

Jaehyun memekik senang setelah menata pakaian terakhirnya di dalam lemari besar milik Johnny, ah, miliknya dan Johnny. Hari ini, Jaehyun resmi tinggal bersama dengan Johnny. Karena rumah kecil namun mewah milik Johnny hanya mempunyai dua kamar, Jaehyun harus berbagi kamar dengan sang pemilik rumah karena kamar yang lain adalah kamar Mark.

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu. Ada di dalam kotak ini."

Jaehyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Johnny. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu meraih kotak berwarna putih dari tangan Johnny dan membukanya.

 _"Hyung!"_

Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat sebuah _vibrating dildo_ berukuran besar. Sangat besar. Kira-kita satu setengah kali lebih besar dari penis Johnny.

"Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut malam ini, sayang. Bersiaplah."

"NOOO!"

Jaehyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengunci diri.

* * *

" _HYUNG! HYUNG!_ BUKA PINTUNYA! ADA APA?"

Mark yang sedang terlelap sehabis mengantarkan Jaemin ke sekolah harus terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya karena suara teriakan Jaehyun. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, memaksa Jaehyun untuk keluar. Tak lama kemudan, pintu terbuka. Jaehyun hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ besar milik Johnny yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Wajahnya pucat, seperti menahan sakit dan takut di saat yang sama.

"A-aku berdarah, Mark..."

"Hah? Darah di bagian mana? Apa kau terjatuh, _hyung_?"

" _Uh_ , itu..."

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lubang analnya yang berdarah karena permainan Johnny yang kasar semalam. Pelumas yang biasa mereka gunakan juga habis dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk pergi membeli yang baru. Singkat cerita, _vibrating dildo_ dan penis besar Johnny menusuk lubang Jaehyun secara bergantian tanpa pelumas. _Raw_. Jaehyun memang berdarah semalam dan merasakan sakit ia bangun, tetapi ia menganggap itu normal karena seks liar mereka, tetapi ia panik ketika pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat darah masih mengalir dari lubang analnya, bahkan makin parah hingga mengotori kedua paha mulusnya.

" _Hyung..._ "

Mark menatap horor darah yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke lantai keramik kamar mandi. Sekarang Mark mengerti dari mana asalnya darah tersebut.

"Apa yang Johnny _Hyung_ lakukan padamu? _Aish_ , aku tidah tahu soal _gay sex_ , Johnny _Hyung_ juga sedang kuliah!"

"Mark, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudah, tenang dulu, _hyung_. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

"Tidak mau! Apa alasan yang akan kuberikan pada dokter? Sangat memalukan!"

"Baik, baik, kita _google_ saja dulu, cepat bersihkan darahmu dan pakai celana."

* * *

"Oke, anal seks merupakan pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan nikmat jika dilakukan dengan benar. Jika terasa sakit dan bahkan berdarah, itu tandanya ada kesalahan ketika berubungan seks secara anal."

Mark membacakan sebuah artikel yang ia temukan di _search engine iphone_ nya. Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya, mendengarkan dengan was-was.

"Jika lubang anal anda berdarah setelah berhubungan intim, jangan panik! Kurangnya pemanasan dan lubrikasi bisa menyebabkan lapisan dubur robek sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah."

" _Oh, Thanks God._ "

"Darah yang keluar semestinya tidak banyak, hanya beberapa tetes per hari. Jika darah yang keluar banyak dan tidak kunjung berhenti, maka dianjurkan untuk mengunjungi dokter."

Jaehyun yang baru saja tenang menjadi panik kembali. _"Fuck!"_

"Ingat, menggunakan kondom sebagai pengaman ketika melakukan anal seks sangatlah penting. Lapisan dubur yang terluka dapat mempermudah virus HIV untuk masuk dan menyerang tubuh. Resiko HIV bagi pihak yang 'menerima' jauh lebih tinggi daripada pihak yang 'memberi', karena lapisan atau dinding dubur yang terkena cairan sperma dapat meningkatkan kemungkinan resiko penyakit HIV... _Hyung, oh no, don't cry!_ "

"Johnny tidak pernah memakai kondom. Hiks..."

 _"Okay, I don't need that kind of information."_

Jaehyun merampas _iphone_ milik Mark dan menelepon Johnny, persetan dengan dosen galak yang sedang mengajar kelas kekasihnya tersebut.

 _'Mark, ada apa?'_ Suara Johnny seperti sedang berbisik, rupanya ia mengangkat telepon di dalam kelas.

"JOHNNY."

"Eh, sayang, ada apa?"

"AKU TERKENA HIV, CEPAT PULANG!"

* * *

"Hasil test HIV kalian berdua negatif. Saya senang kalian selalu menggunakan kondom pada para partner seks kalian sebelumnya. Saya anjurkan kalian untuk lebih hati-hati dan mulai gunakan kondom lagi karena anal seks sangat beresiko meskipun tidak menyebabkan kehamilan."

Johnny dan Jaehyun menghela nafas lega.

"Dan untuk Jaehyun- _ssi_. Lubang rektum anda berdarah karena gesekan kasar, lain kali tolong jangan lupakan pelumas dan pemanasan. Bersihkan lukanya sehabis mandi dan sebelum tidur. Ingat, jangan berhubungan seks lagi hingga luka sudah benar-benar tertutup. Aku tahu kalian masih muda dan bergairah, tetapi tahanlah dulu."

"Baik, dok. Terima kasih." Jawab Johnny.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa melihat wajah Jaehyun yang merah menahan malu. "Tidak usah malu, Jaehyun- _ssi_. Banyak kasus serupa, bukan hanya kalian. Lain kali, pergilah ke dokter, jangan langsung percaya pada artikel di internet."

"Dia meneleponku sambil menangis dan berkata jika ia terkena HIV, kekasihku ini lucu sekali."

 _"Hyung!"_

"Kalian sangat akrab, saya harap kalian cepat menikah."

Jaehyun berdiri dan menatap Johnny kesal. "Aku tidak akan menikahi lelaki yang sudah mempermalukanku di depan dokter!"

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu beranjak keluar dengan tertatih-tatih setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang dokter.

" _Babe_ , tunggu!"

* * *

"Dia kenapa?"

Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang masih saja merengut, padahal mereka sudah sampai di rumah. "Sedang PMS."

"Aku membencimu, Johnny."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun."

"Ish!"

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan Johnny dan Mark yang tertawa karena tingkah lucunya. Entah kenapa sikap malu-malu dan mood buruk Jaehyun membuat Johnny semakin betah menggodanya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, _hyung_?"

"Negatif. _Jaehyun was just overthinking._ "

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku harus pergi menjemput Nana sekarang. _Bye, hyung!_ "

Setelah Mark pergi, Johnny membuka pintu kamarnya, menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang menonton drama melalui _ipad_ sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. "Sayang!"

"Apa maumu, _hyung_?"

"Galak sekali." Johnny mengacak rambut Jaehyun. "Apa masih sakit?"

" _Hyung_ tidak lihat aku susah berjalan?"

"Maafkan aku sudah kasar semalam, salahkan desahanmu yang membuatku semakin liar."

"Kau beringas, _hyung_." Jaehyun meletakkan _ipad_ nya di atas meja nakas.

"Aku akan menggendongmu hingga sembuh, apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tapi aku berat, _hyung_."

"Aku masih lebih besar darimu, sayang. Kau sudah sering duduk di pangkuanku dan tidak terasa berat. Cintaku padamu masih jauh lebih berat." Canda Johnny.

 _"So cheesy, ew!"_ Jaehyun mencubit pipi Johnny. _"I can't stay mad at you for long, love."_

Johnny mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun _bridal style_ , membuat pemuda yang lebih muda memekik kaget dan otomatis mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Johnny.

 _'JAEHYUN! JOHNNY! CEPAT BUKA ATAU AKU AKAN DOBRAK PINTUNYA!'_

Suara teriakan yang familiar terdengar hingga kamar Johnny.

"Seperti suara Yuta Hyung."

Johnny menggendong Jaehyun ke depan dan menurunkannya di depan pintu sebelum membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Yuta.

"JAEHYUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TERKENA HIV?"

* * *

"Aku sedang asyik mencuci pakaian saat aku menerima pesan dari Jaehyun yang mengatakan bahwa dia terkena HIV. Aku semakin panik saat Jaehyun tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponku. Ternyata ia hanya terlalu banyak berpikir!"

Yuta menatap Jaehyun geli, membuat pemuda itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jaehyun mengaduk _matcha milkshake_ nya dengan canggung.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan _handphone_ ku di rumah saat pergi ke rumah sakit."

Jaehyun mencubit paha Johnny dan Taeyong yang sedang menertawakannya. Mereka berdua memang duo menyebalkan.

"Jaehyun? Kau Jaehyun, bukan?"

Kepala Jaehyun terangkat ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya Jaehyun ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar sedang berdiri di depan meja tempat mereka berempat duduk.

" _Babe_ , siapa dia?"

Johnny melirik pemuda tersebut dan harus Johnny akui, pemuda itu tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, hampir menyamai tinggi Johnny dan kedua matanya besarnya terlihat indah. Jika Johnny sedang single, mungkin ia akan mendekatinya.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Ji Hansol, kakak kelas Jaehyun saat SMA dulu. Salam kenal, kau pasti kekasih Jaehyun."

Johnny menjabat tangan Hansol yang terulur dan tersenyum padanya dan hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, namun tangannya yang lain diremas dengan kuat oleh Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, sayang."

"Aku ingin pulang, _hyung_. Cepat bawa aku pulang."

* * *

 _"Jaehyun?"_

 _Jaehyun tersentak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hansol yang tengah menatapnya dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"Hansol Hyung, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, please?"_

 _Pemuda itu mendorong seorang pria yang baru saja berciuman panas dengannya. Hari yang sial untuk Jaehyun karena putra pemilik sekolah menangkap basah dirinya berciuman dengan sesama pria di klub malam. Terlebih lagi, Jaehyun sebenarnya belum cukup umur untuk berpesta di klub malam. Ia lolos masuk karena kartu identitas palsunya. Bisa tamat hidupnya jika Hansol mengadukan hal ini pada ayahnya, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena merusak reputasi. Belum lagi jika seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini, ia pasti akan dikucilkan. Terkadang, Jaehyun membenci fakta bahwa ia bersekolah di sekolah terbaik Seoul karena ia tidak bisa jujur tentang orientasi seksualnya._

 _"Kalau kau ingin aku tutup mulut, ikutlah denganku."_

 _Ia hanya diam saat Hansol menariknya keluar dari klub dan membawanya ke sebuah hotel bintang lima. "Hyung, kenapa kita di sini?"_

 _Jaehyun akhirnya berani bertanya saat mereka memasuki kamar yang baru saja dipesan oleh Hansol. Ketakutan Jaehyun semakin memuncak ketika Hansol mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Jaehyun berusaha memberontak, tetapi perkataan Hansol membuatnya bungkam._

 _"Jangan melawan jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang."_

 _Tidak biasanya Jaehyun diam tidak berdaya, tetapi ia tidak mampu melawan ketika Hansol menyentuh tubuhnya dan mengambil foto tubuh telanjangnya. Untung saja pemuda itu tidak membobol lubang perawannya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jaehyun membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh dan membiarkan seseorang mendominasinya._

"...Hyun."

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

"UWAH!"

Jaehyun berteriak saat merasakan tangan besar Johnny menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. _"Are you okay, love?_ Kau melamun sejak tadi. Kau jadi aneh sejak bertemu Hansol, memangnya siapa dia?"

" _I'm okay, hyung_. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

Jaehyun benci berbohong pada orang yang dicintainya, tetapi apa daya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Johnny cerita yang sebenarnya.

Sial, mengapa memori-memori buruk tentang Hansol muncul? Jaehyun ingat, sejak malam itu, ia menjadi _'budak'_ dari seorang Ji Hansol hingga pemuda itu lulus dari sekolah laknat tersebut dan melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman. Ia tidak menyangka Hansol akan kembali menemukannya.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Johnny dan memeluk kekasih tampannya tersebut. Hatinya terasa sedikit tenang saat Johnny membalas pelukannya. _Cuddling session with Johnny is what he needs right now._

" _I love you, Johnny Hyung._ "

" _You are so cute. I love you too, my pure little angel._ "

 _'Pure little angel', huh?_ Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa pahit dari dalam hatinya karena ia tahu ia adalah pemuda jalang yang mudah dipermainkan. _And he thinks Johnny deserves better._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

MAAFKAN AKU JAEHYUN SAYANG SUDAH MENYIKSAMU

but i love torturing my biases. JAEHYUN MAKIN KIYUT AJA SEKARANG MINTA DI BDSM SAMA JOHNNY YA.

hansol emg cocok banget jadi pho. cantik-cantik slutty gitu.

tapi gw bimbang mau bikin dia rebut jaehyun pake anceman atau malah mau rebut johnny dengan ancaman yang sama hoho

pokonya dia bakal jadi a total bitch deh, but i love bad bitches yey

makasih buat yang udah comment chapter 5 nya ya:

 **Guest, chochopanda99, unbelviso, ekakasas, Kim991, leejegun, wonowngyu, 100BrightStars, liaoktaviani. joaseo, ChiminChim, Unnayus, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, no. 006121, none, BlueBerry Jung, yxnghua, ROXX, Guest, Min Milly, Flory Khonifa Farez HIATUS, aliciab. i, Yuta Noona, Iceu Doger, suhjeff, MarkChan Noona, hopekies, Frozen Deer, kiyo, Em'mpih Bangtan, preetybeauty and Jungjay!**

Q&A TIME!

 **1: bikin johnjae main lebih 'kasar' dong**

bentar ya gw nonton fifty shades darker dulu hari kamis biar makin luas pengetauannya tentang main kasar di ranjang. tp gw ga tega bikin jaehyun dicambukin dll pas sex bagaimana pendapat kalian huhu

 **2: kakak line berapa?**

ah, pastinya lebih tua darimu dek

 **3: kenapa jeno dibuat sangat bangsat *banyak yang protest***

bukannya gw ga suka Jeno, gw suka banget sama dia cuman gw rasa ga ada anak lain yang pantes dijadiin jahat. jeno doang soalnya tampangnya sedikit lbh manly dari anak-anak dream lainnya gitu

 **4: Hansol jadi pho yang ngejar-ngejar johnny dong**

lagi dipikirin, butuh masukan

 **5: hansol sama bang bulan oke juga**

i think bang bulan bakalan straight deh, aneh kalo dibikin gay semua huhu

 **6: kak buat jae berdarah dong**

YOU READ MY MIND. PAS BANGET EMG GW UDAH NULIS BAGIAN JAEHYUN BERDARAH! HAHAHAHA

 **7: PHO nya ten aja**

ten kayanya bakaln straight kaya taeil soalnya it is weird if everyone turns gay. sorry :(

 **8: kakak bukan dari indo ya? di sana beda banget ya?**

gw move dari indo ke sini 5 taun lalu. dulu masih anak cupu yang kuno skg udah open minded banget. this place makes me a better person.

 **9: jangan anak nct sama rv yang jdi pho**

terus siapa T_T

 **10: bikin mark mabok terus khilaf terus nganuin jaemin**

JAEMIN MY LITTLE BABY

 **11: pho nya sehun aja**

INI JUGA JAEHYUN x SEHUN BIKIN GW MIKIR YANG IYA IYA TP CRACK BANGET SIH BANYAK RESIKO. mungkin gw mau bikin oneshot aja ttg mereka hohoho. but who tops

okay, sampai di sini dulu! see you on the next chapter!


End file.
